Helping Lovina
by flowers.of.moe.overload
Summary: Antonio meets a new girl at school, she is very mysterious and won't tell him what is going on. Antonio wanted to make her his friend, but is now in over his head with helping her forget about her troubled past. Rated T for adult subjects that may be offensive or scary to some. Plz R&R- AntonioxFem!romano hints of Germanyxfem!italy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: New Girl

This is kinda dark its for hurt/comfort so I made up some human girl names for some of the characters! SORRY! I dont remeber the popular ones. It will be pretty obvious who they are though. I like writing Guaken Hetalia stories. Idk y! :D Enjoy my sucky fanfiction. I'm new to this! :) Please review! i want to write more chapters! :D Antonio/fem!romano

Told from Antonio's perspective. Warning: OOCness, Human names, Fem!romano's mouth. :)

* * *

"Did you see them?"

"The new Italian girls?"

"They're both hot!"

"The younger one is adorable!"

"the older one swears a lot, But has such a sexy body!"

Statements like these are what I heard walking down the school hallway. I made it to the classroom, finally, and sat in my seat close to the back of the room. I had heard the previous day that two new girls were coming to our school, and one of them was to be in our class. I hoped it was the cute one everyone was talking about. I don't enjoy people who swear a lot.

The school bell clanged loudly, making me jump. I turned to face the front of the room, where the teacher was standing, waiting for the class to quiet down.

The background noise slowly died down as the other students noticed her. The teacher smiled warmly.

"Hello Class! As you are probably aware, we are taking in a new student today!" She said cheerfully. "She should be here any moment now."

Speaking of the devil, the door swung open. It banged against the wall and the whole entire class turned to look.

A girl walks in with a scowl on her cute face. She was already dressing against the dress code, with her skirt 1 inch too short, no sweater, her shirt unbuttoned at the top, and not tucked into her skirt. Her backpack was slung over one shoulder, and her schedule and folder they give transfer students tucked under her opposite arm.

The teacher smiles at her

"Class, this is Lovina Vargas. She is our new transfer student from Italy." The whole class stared at her. She scowled and asked in a sharp voice:

"Where do I sit?" the teacher pointed to the only empty seat behind me. I smiled at her as she walked towards me.

"I'll show you around!" I whisper said to her. She scowled at me.

"I don't need your freaking help, bastard." with that, she plopped down into her desk and looked out the window. I turned to face the front, discouraged.

Sooner or later, lunch time rolled around. I walked down the noisy hallway to my locker. I heard a yell of aggravation. I looked ahead to where a certain albino, Gillian was fighting with the new girl Lovina.

Gillian yelled at the girl

"Wanna say that again! You little slut! the awesome me wont ignore it this time!"

"Shut the fuck up bitch! Go die in a hole!" Lovina yelled back.

I rushed forward just as Gillian was about to pounce on Lovina. She stopped in her tracks when she saw it was me.

"Antonio!" she whined "Why are you always trying to ruin my fun?" she pouted and whipped around.

"Who was holding gilbird?" she said to the spectators. One of them have her the small yellow bird, and she out it on top of her silvery hair. Her suddenly happy-go-lucky red eyes turned to face the huffing Italian behind me. her eyes narrowed quickly.

"Your lucky Antonio was there. If it was for him you Wouldnt have your head on your shoulders." With that threat, she turned on the heel of her converse and strut down the hall.

"The awesome me will see ya at lunch Antonio~!" she called as she walked towards the cafeteria.

I sighed at face Lovina. She looked not so happy to see me.

"... bastard." she said, her face red like a tomato, walking in the opposite direction of Gillian.

I felt like they both were testing me. Either I go after Gillian to the cafeteria and she doesn't get made at me, but Lovina gets upset. Or I go after Lovina and have her beat the crap out of me, but blush like an adorable tomato again, but have Gillian telling Francis that I had a crush on a smart-mouth Italian.

I think my choice was very obvious. I went after Lovina.

I dashed around the corner and saw her running hurriedly down the hallway towards the girl's bathroom.

"Lovi! Wait up!" I called to the retreating girl. Her head whipped around and her jaw comically dropped to the floor.

"What are you doing here bastard? Dammit!" I cocked my head to the side at the 'Dammit' but when I got closer, there were tear streaks on her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Lovi?" I questioned.

She leaned against the wall and slammed her fist into it. "I'm pissed off retard. I'm NOT crying! Shut the hell up! And... Go away." she muttered. I didnt listen to her. I walked closer and rubbed her back.

"Don't touch me Dammit!" she yelled, escaping my touch. My eyes widened a little. The tear stains were gone and her normal facade was up. The scowl had reappeared, her eyes were no longer red, but she still looked like a tomato.

"Oh Lovi! your a little tomato~!" I whispered. She made a weird sound in her throat.

"Get AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled. I jumped back startled. All I could do was watch as she ripped off down the hall.

I was on my way to the cafeteria when I was stopped by a small girl who looked similar to Lovina.

"Oh! sorry! I was just looking for Ludwig~!" she said sweetly.

"Hey. Do you have a sister? A little bit taller than you, shoulder length curly hair, with one curl that sticks out at her hairline?" I ask her. Her eyes lit up

"You mean Lovina? Si! That's my sorella! I was trying to call her earlier. I don't know where she is now. And my name is Felicia if your wondering."

"i just saw her earlier. She took off down the hall when I was trying to talk to her." felicia's eyes widened.

"I have to go find her!" She took off down the hall. Antonio stared in shock. Then he went after her.

"LOVINA! LOVI! WHERE ARE YOU!" Antonio heard Felicia scream out. He came to a stop when he realized Felicia was out in the courtyard, calling into the woods. "What is the matter felicia? Why are you so intent on finding her?"

Felicia looked at me sadly. "If we don't find her soon, she might hurt herself again."

I was in shock. Was Lovina a cutter?

"She's not emo antonio. She just has some issues in her mind. Memories of her past." Felicia looked at me, waiting for my answer. I didn't say anything. Felicia didn't go on.

Felicia started calling out again. I looked around, and then plunged into the woods.

"Toni! where are you going! We arent supposed to go in the woods!" Felicia yelled worriedly.

"I'm gonna find Lovina!" I called back. I looked around carefully, for a sign of her orange sweatshirt, or curly brown hair.

I heard a quiet sniffle. I looked around in vain for the source of the sound and located it to a tree. I saw a converse-clad foot sticking out from behind the large oak. I dashed around it and saw my little tomato friend curled into a ball, rocking back and forth, eyes shut tight, muttering to herself. I got closer to her.

"No...I'm not her sister... I'm my own person... You all like her more... Don't hate me... Please...PLEASE!" I was taken aback. I was hearing her deepest thoughts, her secrets, coming out of her mouth. I put my arms around her small frame and pulled her into a tight hug. Her eyes opened in shock but she didn't pull away. Her body trembled and she started sobbing.

Felicia came towards us and knelt next to her sister. She put her arm around her, and whispered something Italian into her ear. Lovina looked up at her sister. Felicia smiled at her, and Lovina started to cry harder.

I picked her up, and carried her bridal style. She whimpered out a couple cusses but didn't struggle. I laid her down in the back of Feli's car and said good bye to Feli.

"I hope she feels better." I murmured.

"My grandpa will talk to her. Thank you Antonio." she smiled weakly and got into her car. I backed away as the ignition started and the car pulled out of the parking space, then Feli proceed to drive like a drunk person who should have never passed their drivers test.

"Crazy Italian drivers" I muttered as her car almost took out an old lady trying to cross the street. I watched the car turn the corner, and i was determined to find out what was eating at Lovina, and help her get through.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope to update soon. I welcome mistakes or corrections. Review and you will get a toaster strudel! (that's what I'm eating now) You are all as AWESOME as Prussia! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Fiction 2

Warning: a ton of Lovina mouth. Also a very OOC N. Italy

Antonio POV:

The next day was uneventful. Lovina didn't show up at school, so during study

hall, I found Felicia in the library. She was seated at the back table, and had

made a little fort of books around the desk.

On closer inspection, I realized she was asleep. I poked her in the shoulder.

"Wha~? Oh! It's toni!" she said sleepily.

"Hola Felicia! How are you? How is Lovi doing?"

"I'm great Toni! Ve~ Lovi stayed home sick today. She said share wasn't feeling

well enough to attend school. I can tell her you asked about her!" felicia

smiled at the last sentence.

" I'm sure that would be fine. Do you think I can walk home with you to see

her?" I asked innocently. I was very curious and wanted to find out why she was

so upset.

"I don't know. I don't think she would be comfortable enough with visitors."

Felicia said, a smile on her face, but worry in her eyes.

"Okay. But I think I deserve to know why she was crying, Felicia." I set my

hands down on the table, leaning close to her. Startled, she jumped backwards,

into her fort of books...

"CRASH!" a loud crash rang out through the tranquil library. I saw several heads

wip around to stare. Felicia was on the ground, in a huge pile of books, and I

was opposite her, leaning over the table she had been sitting at.

"Felicia! Are you okay?" a German accented voice rang out through the library.

A 2nd year high school student ran across the library. He had blonde hair that

was slicked back with hair gel, blue eyes, and black glasses. And I forgot to

mention, HE'S HUGE! Felicia must be his girlfriend. And I look like I'm

molesting her. Shit.

"Felicia! Are you all right?" he glared at me, and lifted Felicia off the ground

by her outstretched arms. She smiled at him.

"Ludwig! You're here! I was hoping that we could get some lunch, and I could

make you try some pasta..." Ludwig cut her off. He stared me down.

"Did he hurt you, Felicia?"

"No, Toni was just asking me a questi..." he cut her off AGAIN.

"Did he hurt you!"

"No!" she said smiling at me. I let out the breath I had been holding in.

"Fine." Ludwig said, starting to pull Felicia away. Feli leaned closer to me

"It's not my position to tell Lovina's secrets. Sorry." she muttered glumly,

then allowed herself to be pulled away. I watched her walk out of the library,

attached to Ludwigs arm.

Finally the end of the day. I picked up my books that I needed for homework from

my locker.

"Antonio!" I heard a voice yell. I saw familiar blonde hair. Francis was

Hurrying towards me.

"Gillian said you went after a boisterous Italian yesterday after they had

gotten into a fight. Do you have a crush? Cause I could definitely help you with

amour!"

"I don't have a crush, I was just worried about mi tomate." I sighed.

"So you DO have a crush on someone." he said stubbornly.

"No I do not!" I said, still keeping up my happy facade.

"let me know if you. change your mind!" he called, as he walked in the direction

he came from.

I started making my way to the parking lot. After hitting the unlock button on

my car keys a couple times, I finally found my truck. I gazed across the lot,

and saw a familiar red Ferrari. I put my truck in drive and started to follow it

home.

I know it's stalking, but I'm too curious for my own good. The red car sped out

of the lot, onto the roads. It made very sharp turns, and I completely lost it

once, but suddenly I was in front of a cute house. I saw Felicia climb out of

her car, and walk to the front door and bang on it. From where I was parked, on

the side of the house, I could perfectly see the door. It swung open towards the

inside of the house, and I saw Lovina. She was wearing pajama boxers and a cute

tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head, curl jutting out.

She said something to her sister, but I was not close enough to hear it. Lovina

stepped aside and let Felicia in.

I hopped out of my car, and hurried under the window. It was slightly open, so I

would be able to hear the conversation.

"Thanks for bringing my huge-ass amount of homework home feli." I heard Lovina

say.

"Ve~ it's fine, I'm sure you would do it for me too!" I could almost picture

Lovi wearing a constipated face when Feli said this.

"Are you feeling better Lovina?" Feli asked.

"Just peachy. Do you wanna switch schools again?"

"No. Lovina! You have to move on. I know your upset but don't go pushing your

depression on every passerby!" Wow. I didn't know felicia could be so cold.

"Shut up! It's your fault bitch! Go to hell Felicia!" I heard loud, exaggerated

footsteps, then a loud slam of a door.

I listened to Feicia pick up her backpack, and the squeak of stairs. I didn't

want to leave, but if I didn't go now, I be arrested. The neighbor was already

giving me weird looks. I walked away from the house, and climbed into my truck.

I drove forward and looked back at the house.

There in the second-story window, sat my little tomate, and she was glaring at

me.

Lovina was at school the next day. But she was pointedly ignoring me. I tried to

talk to her in homeroom, but she pretended to be sleeping. She wouldn't answer

me in the hallway, and in math class, i offered her a pencil, but she accepted

one from another classmate. Finally, my last chance to talk to her today, P. E.

I changed quickly, in the the uniform distributed by the school, and made my way

into the gym. I was wearing the knee length shorts, an the with tee without

sleeves. I saw many girls eyeballing me, but I paid no mind. I was looking for

Lovina.

Finally, she came out of the women's locker room, closely following her sister.

She was wearing the short female gym shorts, and a long sleeve white tee, the

sleeves of it went to just before the start of her fingers. She walked slowly

behind Felicia, and looked stricken when Felicia recognized some friends and ran

over to them.

Lovi quickly made her way to the bleachers that were pushed up against the wall,

and sat down. Her hand was gripping the bottoms of the shorts, trying to make

the shorts cover more of her smooth legs. Her feet twitched in her usual black

converse.

This was my chance to talk to her!

"Hola, Lovi~!" I yelled across the room. I saw her red face wip to look around

to see if the was anyone brave enough to stare at her, then glared at me. I

smiled and strolled over to her.

"Hola! Como estas?" [hello, how are you?]

"Fine, bastard." Her eyes widened in fear as I figured out she knew Spanish!

"Lovi. Are you okay?" I asked, sincerely worried about the events that had taken

place the previous day.

"I was fine until you came along, asshole." she snapped, roughly turning her

head away, a blush falling on her high cheekbones.

"Lovina. You can trust me. Why were crying yesterday?" I poked her lightly in

the shoulder. I was shocked when she flinched.

"Nothing that concerns you bastard." she stood from the bleachers, flipped me

off, and strode quickly to the otherwise of the gym.

"Lovina Vargas! Pick up the pace! This is running, not jogging!" I heard the

teacher yell from somewhere behind me. As I rounded the track again, I saw

Lovina running at the very back of the class. Her sister was only a couple paces

in front of her.

I looked closer and saw lovi's face drenched with sweat. She must not work out

much...

"You too Felicia!" the Teacher yelled out.

They both sighed. I laughed.

But Lovina's eyes quickly returned to that sad tinge they normally had in them.

I was going to help her no matter how stubborn she is.

An: Thank you so much to those who favorite/alerted my story! And thanks to the

reviewer! I will try to update as much as I can. Please let me know of any BAD

mistakes, cause I will try to fix them. I suck at spelling! Thank you for

reading! Please Review! I am going to update soon! I'm not making any promises,

but maybe 2 times a week? :D thanks!

You are all as awesome as Prussia!

. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: human names, fighting, Gillian (Fem!Prussia) being insane, and

Swearing! (Oooo the F-word! Big deal!)

AN: sorry if this is really late. I haven't gotten into a schedule for writing,

but it's close to the end of the school year, and they are pounding us with

stupid homework. I am getting out the 15th so ill have a ton more time to write.

I will post a new chapter by Friday every week. Once it is summer, I'll try to

post 2 to 3 times a week. I went to see mirror mirror with my friends, and we

listened to this is why im hot on the way there; so i added that in... R&R

* * *

Antonio POV

After P. E I didn't see Lovina for the rest of the day. I made plans to go see a

movie with Gillian and Francis. I hopped into the backseat of Gil's car and she

speed off.

"So, Antonio... You were hanging out with Vargas after school two days ago,

after we got into a fight." she said accusingly.

"Do I see the possible forming of a love! HONHONHONHON!" francis laughed in his

French accent.

"It's not like that. I wanted to check that she wasnt hurt so I acted on

instinct and followed her." I muttered, glaring out the rolled-down window. Gil

rolled her eyes and plugged her iPhone into the car radio. "this is why I'm hot"

started playing. Gil rapped along with it, blasting it so loud, the bass shook

the car. We got many glares from old ladies walking their cats, and some uptight

old men. I leaned back into the leather seats and smiled. Gil just loved to

shove sticks farther up people's ass.

The song ended just as we pulled into the movie theater parking lot.

"Let's go see Men in black 3!" Gil shouted.

"No. Let's see Avengers!" Francis said.

"How about we see both?" I said. They both glare at me.

"Stay out of it spainard!" they yelled. I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine. Just pick one." I muttered wishing I had Felicia's white flag.

"How could you do that?" I said as gil gave me a ticket to "Mirror Mirror".

"Well, we both tried to order tickets to MIB3 and Avengers at the same time, and

she gave us 3 Mirror Mirror tickets." Francis said sheepishly. We walked towards

the theater Mirror Mirror was playing in. The man lazily ripped our tickets in

half and gave us the stubs. We walked in and sat down somewhere in the middle. I

relaxed into the seat and nibbled some popcorn.

"Get your own popcorn, bastard." I heard behind me. I whipped my head around and

saw Lovina seated 5 rows behind me. She was sitting next toFelicia, who was

trying to take a sip out of her extra large soda, and a boy who looked to be a

little older than Lovina was sitting next to Felicia, who had his hand in her

popcorn while leaning across Felicia.

"Whatcha lookin at?" gillian questioned, turning around to look. "OHHH...

Your girlfriend's here."

"She's. Not. My. Girlfriend." I said slowly, trying to get it through that thick

head of hers.

"Looks like she is with another man." Francis butted in.

"Why would I care?"

"Because you like her!"

"No I don't."

"Um-hum."

"I don't!"

"Shut up guys! She'll hear you!" Gillian whisper-shouted. I turned back around

in my seat, to watch the movie previews. This was gonna be a long movie.

The closing credits rolled up the screen, "I believe, I believe, I believe, in

LOVE!" playing in the background.

"Finally that stupid movie is over!" Gillian said, standing up and stretching

her back. I looked over at Lovina, who was being shaken awake by her sister.

Gil, Francis, and I walked out of the movie theater building, and headed for the

arcade across the street. Gillian instantly grabbed a fake gun and started to

blow zombies brains out, why Francis played a claw machine game. I half-hearted

tapped a race car game.

I was shaken out of my stupor when I saw Lovina leaving the movie theater.

Felicia was already in her Ferrari, speeding away, and Lovina was heading to an

identical, but black Ferrari. The guy who was sitting next to Felicia was

apparently going with Lovi. I watched intently as Lovina clicked the unlock

button to open the door. I gasped as I saw the guy suddenly behind her, he

grabbed her arm, and roughly pulled her away from the car. I didn't hear her

scream, but I saw her mouth drop open. He Shoved her hard into the side of the

car, and this time I heard her help in pain. He punched her in the face, causing

her to fall to the ground, only to be harshly pulled to her feet but muscular

arms. I stood there in shock. I didnt know what I was doing, but one second I

was leaning against the arcades wall, the next holding his arm, trying to stop

him from hitting her again. His head turned towards me, glaring, and Lovina

gasped. He shoved off my arm, and slammed Lovina's head into the car door,

knocking her unconscious. She fell to the ground and didn't move. The guy

rounded on me and swung at my head with a muscular fist (AN: is it possible to

have a muscular hand?) I ducked and the blow missed my head. I round-house

kicked him in the side, and he stumbled.

"It takes more than a girly kick to beat me!" he bellowed, pulling a sharp

kitchen knife out of his back pocket.

"Not so fast cocky bastard!" Gillian said, appearing out of nowhere, holding a

brick, a maniac look on her face. She brought it down on his head, his eyes

crossed, and fell to the ground. She stomped on his head. She yelled,

"Eat pavement!" and turned towards me.

"Are you a fucking idiot! Antonio! You could have gotten your oblivious self

killed! Rushing in there and trying to win with a half-assed kick! you're STUPID

STUPID STUPID!" she yelled, punching me half-heartedly in the stomach.

Francis jogged across the street. "The fighting is done, no? I wouldn't want to

harm this beautiful gift from god!" he said, gesturing to himself. I rolled my

eyes. I bent down to examine Lovina. She had a large gash on the side of her

head, was unconscious, (looked like shit) but was still breathing.

"Thank god." I muttered.

"So. You fought that guy, for her?" Gil muttered, nudging me. "You should have

let the awesome me handle it!" she said, getting back her normal arrogance. I

picked up Lovina, and carried her in my arms, bridal style. We walked to

gillians car, I sat in the backseat, lying Lovina down next to me, her head in

my lap. We pushed speed limits on the way to the hospital, but finally made it

there. They took her in immediately.

* * *

"If your not immediate family, you may not stay with her." the nurse said in

monotone. I sighed and sat in the waiting room. Gil had gone with Francis to get

my truck, drove it here, then went home. I wanted to stay so I could bring

Lovina home myself. I face palmed as I remembered. I should probably call

Felicia.

"Hello! Who is it Ve~ is it you Lovina?" a fast paced voice answered.

"No. It's Antonio. Hey felicia. We are at the hospital. Could you come here?

I'll explain more later." I said.

"But Antonio wait! Tell me what happen-" I shut the phone. I needed to know who

exactly that guy was before I told Felcicia what happened.

"Antonio! I'm here!" I panicked voice behind me said. I turned around. Felicia

was wearing what she wore to the movie theater. She held in her hand four pieces

of paper.

"What are those Felicia?" I questioned.

"Oh these!" she said, as if jus remembering they were in her hand. "Oh! This

one's a speeding ticket, this is a uncontrolled driving ticket, this one is a go

of stopping at a red light, and this one is For ignoring the police car sirens

behind me."

"Wow. Felicia. How are you gonna pay for all of that?"

"Oh. Grandpa is used to my tickets!" she smiled cutely, then her face turned

serious, remembering the situation.

"What happened to Lovina."

"Who was the guy that you were with at the movie theater earlier?" her eyes

widened.

"John? Him? He is my ex-boyfriend. We are still hanging out because we are

friends now. Lovina doesn't like him, even though she said she had a crush on

him before we started dating!"

"So you went out with a guy your sister liked?"

"Yea. He asked me out two years ago, and I couldn't say no. I broke up with him

when I realized he only wanted me for sex." she said glumly. "But what does he

have to do with Lovi!" she questioned.

"I saw him beating her outside the movie theater after your left." I said. Her

eyes widened in shock.

"Thats why..." she said, her eyes growing cold.

"Felicia?"

"That's why she has panic attacks. That's why she wears long sleeves and refuses

to change in front of others. Because he left bruises on her." she muttered.

"Felicia!"

"Is it because I broke up with him, he took it out on Lovi?" she blurted out,

sinking to the floor, tears sliding down her face. "He's hurting Lovi because of

me!" she sobbed. I stood there, not knowing what to do, awkwardly patting her on

the back. The emotionless nurse came back.

"Are you the immediate family?" she droned to Felicia. Felicia nodded and got to

her feet. The nurse led her towards the hospital rooms, while I sat back down on

the uncomfortable plastic chair.

* * *

"Antonio! She's gonna be fine!" Felicia called to me, waving and smiling. When

she got closer, I knew the smile was forced, there was no light in the

dead-looking eyes. I rose from the red chair.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes. She's awake, but resting. The doctor said he would explain her situation

to you." she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the room. There was a doctor

outside the door, holding a clipboard.

"Hello Antonio. I'm Dr. Smith. I am assigned to Ms. Vargas' hospital wing. I can

explain what we found to you of you like."

"Yes Dr. Smith. I would appreciate that." I smiled.

"Good. So the obvious first, we stopped the swelling in her head, there was no

damage done, only needed some stitches and it will heal quickly. Her face has a

couple cuts and forming brusies from getting punched, as you said, she was hit

in the stomach, but her ribcage is fine, only slight bruising. She'll be quite

sore for a while." he paused to turn a page in the clipboard. "her heartbeat is

steady, shows no signs of rejection from the blood transfusion, she lost quite a

bit of blood out of her head, now. There are some things that are not affiliated

with what you reported happened. Her arms, are cut up and bruised, but not from

any form of self harm thankfully. There is a large bruise in the small of her

back, and there are what looks like burn marks near her neck. Do you know how

these happened?"

My jaw hit the floor. "She's that injured? The guy who hit her, her sister

Felicia said he possibly might have harmed her further!" I blurted. The doctor

nodded.

"I'll put that in the file and send a report to the police." he shook my hand,

and headed towards the reception desk.

I walked into the hospital room, and saw Felicia sitting in a chair, holding a

pale hand comig from the bed. I walked in further and discovered the pale hand

was the normally tan Lovina's.

"Hey Lovi." I whispered. She muttered something incoherent, then said louder,

"Hello my ass, tomato sucking bastard." she turned to face me, and I felt my

heart break a little. From this position she looked very weak and defenseless.

There was a gash on her forehead, newly closed with stitches. The hospital gown

sleeves stopped right before her elbow, but I could see the terrible damage

done. I knelt next to her

"Lovina. Are you feeling any better?"

"Just peachy. Of course. Never better. 110%!" she scoffed sarcastically.

"The doctor says she can go home tomorrow. So she should be back to school on

Monday! Ve~" Felicia said quietly.

"That's good." I murmured, looking at Lovina. She adverted her eyes and glared

at the wall. I sighed and sat down next to Felicia. Lovina closed her eyes and

was alseep in minutes.

"She'll eventually open up." Felicia said quietly to me.

"Mm. I hope so."

* * *

AN: DA DA DUN! Not a cliffhanger but whatever. So now you know more of Lovi's

past! :) I think some spamano is visible at the end of the tunnel!

Towards the spamano! But for now, deal with the sadness. :( I love insane

Gillian holding a brick over someone's head. :) I'll try to update so I won't

have to give stupid, over-used excuses for my general lazy-ness! R&R!

. ! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait! I know I'm late... I was busy! SORRYS. :3 thanks for favoriting and alerting! I love reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Hetalia. If I did, I would have made it into a yaoi already. :3

* * *

Antonio POV

I pulled myself out of bed at the sound of my annoying alarm clock. It blinked

6:00 almost mockingly. I shut the alarm off and walked to my dresser. After

putting on a white tee and loose worn out jeans, I walked into my apartment's

kitchen. I put waffles in the toaster and pushed the lever down. I grabbed my

cell phone off the table and searched for any new messages with news about

Lovina.

No new messages! It blinked. I had left Lovina last night around 11:30pm when

she finally fell asleep. Felicia said I could go home, because she would stay

there, since they were keeping her over night for observation.

The waffles popped up, and I caught one, but the one fell back into the toaster.

"Ouch!" I dropped the hot waffle onto a plate and got the other one out of the

toaster. Sitting at the table, I dribbled syrup over them.

"Yum!" I dug in and shoveled the warm breakfast down. After eating, I grabbed my

car keys and ran of the apartment, after locking it. I hopped in my car and

began the long drive the the hospital.

"Hey Toni!" I heard Felicia say as I walked in lovina's hospital room Lovina had

an mad look on her face, an Felicia was sitting next to her, a large grin on her

face, but sadness in her eyes. I smiled at both of them

"How are you feeling Lovina?" I noticed Felicia look at her expectantly.

"Fine." she muttered, looking away. Felicia jumped for the chance to say

something.

"The doctors say she is getting out of the hospital today! They said she is

healthy again, but she'll be sore and they have to take the stiches out in a

week so the area will heal." she grinned. Lovina even had a small smiled on her

features.

I noticed today she had her arms under the covers. Probably hiding the damage

there.

"That's awesome! So do you think you'll be back to school on Monday?" I

questioned Lovina.

"Yea. They said I should take some damn Advil or ibuprofen and I'll be

completely fucking fine. They said I'm making an freaking AMAZINGLY fast

recovery." she said with a condescending smirk.

"Thats wonderful!" I said excitedly.

"Lovi. Swimming class starts on Monday..." felicia said quietly. Lovina's eyes

darkened, and her smirk fell off her face.

"What?" she questioned, even though we knew she heard. "But if I put on the

bathing suit-" she stopped talking, knowing we would understand.

"Maybe you could get your grandfather to write you a note saying you were

injured and cannot swim!" I suggested.

"Or you could say you have your period!" Felicia said with a serious, focused

look on her face. Lovina's face turned bright red and she started sputtering,

while I cracked up.

"What!" Felicia yelled exasperated.

"The look on your face didn't match what you said at all!" I said, laughing. I

saw Felicia smile, for real this time, and saw Lovina smile too.

* * *

"Ouch! Bastard! I'm hurt! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME THERE!" Lovina screeched as

I lifted her further off the ground with my right arm across her back. I was

helping her to my truck, since she very well couldn't WALK there. I opened the

car door with my left hand and helped her into the seat. Then I jumped into the

bed of the truck, then jumped to the drivers side, hoping she saw me look like

James bond.

We were going to meet Felicia back at their house, and felicia had stuff in her

car, so she couldn't take Lovina. I slid into the seat and started the ignition.

You could hear the engine turn over, then the familiar hum of the old truck. I

pressed the radio button and a top hit song came on the radio. I noticed

Lovina's foot tapping and smiled. Before I knew it, we were in front of Lovina's

house.

"Felicia! We're here" I called from the entryway. I assisted Lovi through the

hallway and into a lounge chair. Felicia ran down the old, creaky stairs and

immediately jammed a bottle of Advil in her sister's mouth. My eyes widened,

while Lovina looked shocked, then took the bottle out of her mouth.

"Felicia! you idiota! You're not supposed to eat the bottle! Just a pill from

INSIDE the bottle!" Lovina explained to her.

"Oh! Okay." Felicia flushed then took the medicine back and twisted the cap

until it came off. She gave Lovina one of the pills, then set the bottle on the

table. Lovina looked at me reluctantly.

"Oi! Tomato bastard! Can... You... Pl... Ple... Plea... Pleas... DAMMIT! Just

get me a glass of water so I can take this God damn pill!" she snapped at me. I

didn't even mind that she seemed incapable of saying the word 'please'. I walked

into the vast kitchen, that had WAY to many boxes of pasta overflowing from the

pantry, and turned the water tap to fill a glass of water.

I walked back into the living room with the glass, and handed it to Lovina. She

grabbed it, popped the pill into the back of her mouth, and chugged down the

water. She slammed the glass down on the coffee table and leaned back into the

chair. After she winced in pain, I figured it was time to look at her back.

"Lovina. I think your sister and I should check your back to make sure no cuts

opened up on the way home from the hospital." I said, Felicia nodded in

agreement with me.

"Fine! But tomato bastard, get out of the room for a fucking second while I take

my goddamn shirt off!" I turned and walked into the kitchen. After a couple

minutes of hearing Lovina cuss at her sister, Felicia called to me, "Antonio!

you can come in now!"

"Okay!" I called, stepping Into the living room. Lovina's shirt was thrown on

the ground, and she was hugging a pillow to cover up her front. Felicia was

slowly unwrapping some bandages that were around her back. I walked closer and

heard Lovina mutter, "Fucking Pervert!" I inspected her back. The doctor was

right. She was severely harmed. There were several burn marks near her neck, as

is someone had held a lighter there, there were some brownish bruises and a

couple scars here and there. Where ever there weren't scars, there was light

skin that looked as though it had never seen the sun. Felicia had put the old

bandages in the trash, and was fetching new ones from the closet. I laid my hand

on Lovina's back softly. She flinched under my touch, but didn't pull away or

start swearing. I took this as a good sign and rubbed her back. She seemed to

tighten up in discomfort or pain. I pulled my hand away as Felicia "Hmphed" and

gestured to the bandages she had gotten.

I sat back ad Felicia started wrapping the bandages around Lovina's torso.

"Turn away bastard!" she screeched when she started to pull the pillow away from

her chest. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and faced the opposite direction."Kay,

you can look again idiot!" she snapped. I spun around and she glared at me.

Felicia suddenly jumped up like she remembered something. She addressed me

"Antonio! I just remembered! I have to go visit grandpa! He lives in the next

town over! Can you take care of Lovina for an hour or two?" she said,

practically jumping up and down, keys in hand.

"Dont leave me alone with this perverted bastard!" Lovina screamed at Felicia.

"Of course, you go ahead" I said to Felicia. She nodded, waved goodbye to

Lovina, then marche out of the door.

Me and Lovina were alone.

* * *

Sorry that was really short and boring, i thought i should end it there. i promise i will write more next week!

:3 DU DU DUN! Don't use your perverted minds people. It's not gonna happen until later.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING ALERTING and FAVORITING! IT MEANS A LOT! Opps. Caps lock. :3 cya next week. Sorry I didnt post this during the week! I have finals!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Another chapter! Sorry for the unexplainable lateness. Thanks for the reviews especially Valkyrie99 who reviews every time I post a new chapter! :D Thanks for being awesome!

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, which I do NOT, it would have a big

18+ on the front, be a yaoi, and millions of fangirls would be in heaven.

warning: if you are uncomfortable with blood, gory details, maniacs, people who are INSANE AND SICK IN THE MIND! I suggest while you are reading this, to skip the flashback part.

* * *

Antonio POV

We were alone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Lovina turn on the tv to some Italian show. She slowly stretched out on the lounge chair, making sure not to knock any hurt limbs on anything. I could almost feel the awkward silence hanging in the air.

"Hey bastard. Wanna get something for us to drink? I'm really fucking thirsty." I turned my head to look at her, but She was focused on the television show.

"Sure. Is there anything else I can do?" I said slowly, getting up from my place on the couch opposite Lovina's lounge chair.

"No. Just get the drinks shitty bastard." she snapped.

I walked back into the kitchen. And pulled open the refrigerator doors. Behind all the new bottles of olive oil and pasta sauce were two Coca Colas. I pulled them out and poured them into a tall glasses with ice cubes. After bringing it out to the living room, I set one of the coffee table for me and gave the other to Lovina.

"...thanks" she muttered, snatching the glass and chugging it down. she leaned over the edge of the chair and placed it on the coffee table. I kicked my feet up on the table and leaned back into the couch, listening to some Italian gibberish coming from the tv. Lovina would occasionally laugh at what I guessed to be a funny part.

"Hey bastard." I heard from across the room.

"Yes?" I answered, turning my head to look at her. Her green/hazel eyes twitched away from mine and her face flushed pink.

"Thanks," she muttered "For saving my sorry ass from John and taking me to the hospital." her bright, tomato red blush graced her cheekbones.

"Oh, Lovina!" I blurted "You look like a tomato!" She snapped her head towards me. She glared murderously and threw a pillow at my head.

"BASTARD! I WAS TRYING TO THANK YOU!" she screamed as I dodged objects flying in my direction. I got up and walked towards her. I went to wrap my arms around her in a hug, but stopped when I saw her face. There was a look of utter terror, and her eyes were huge, small irises in the center. I stepped backwards uncertainly, and almost tripped over the coffee table. I flung my arms out to steady myself. Her scared look slowly fell off her face when she realized I wasn't going to hurt her.

"I'm sorry Lovi. Did I scare you? I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly.

"No. It's okay. Just warn me." she said, Rather uncharacteristically.

"So I CAN hug you!" I cried, flinging myself towards her.

"NO! STUPID BASTARD!" she cried as she threw her arms out to push my face away.

* * *

"Lovi." I said.

"Hmm?" she replied lazily.

"What happened between you and John?" I finally asked the question that had been on my mind for so long. I saw her body tense, and she looked back at me, with a defensive look in her emerald eyes.

"Um... Well. He hurt me." she stated simply, reluctant to say anything more.

'No shit!' I thought.

"I know that. If its not too much to ask, can you please tell me some details?" I pried. There was an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Do ya really wanna know?" she muttered.

"yes. I do." I said positively.

"Fine. I guess I'll start at the beginning:

*Flashback* (Normal POV)

"Hey Lovina! Hey Felicia!" John called to the Italian twins as he walked up the path to their house. He took of his shoes and followed Feli and Lovi into the living room. They all sat down, with Feli in the middle. John wrapped his arm around Feli's shoulder and Feli snuggled into him. Feeling disgusted and jealous of their behavior, Lovina stormed up to her bedroom.

Later that night, yelling could be heard. Lovina ran downstairs, still a little groggy from sleeping, to see felicia throwing John's car keys at him and yelling for him to get out of their home. Sensing danger, Lovina pulled a pistol out of a nearby vase,(1) and aimed it at John.

"You bastard! I don't know what you did, but if you hurt my sorella...! FELICIA WANTS YOU OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I BLOW A FUCKING CAP IN YOUR HEAD!" she screamed at John, turning the safety off and cocking the gun. John backed down, realizing she was serious, and ran outside to his car. Lovina threw the pistol on the couch and hurried to her sister. After noticing Felicia's shirt's buttons were halfway undone, Lovina screamed, "Did he try to rape you!"

"No. We... Were just kissing, then he... he went to far!" Feli blurted before her body racked with sobs. She sank to the floor, and cried quietly. Lovina rubbed her back affectionately.

A couple months passed before John showed up at Lovina's clubroom after school after everyone had gone home. He smirked evilly, walking towards a panicking Lovina slowly.

'Crap! What am I gonna do? There are no guns allowed in school!' Lovina thought. John smirked condescendingly and said,

"I've been wanting to pay you back for almost shooting me and interrupting my time with Felicia." he smiled in an insane way, his irises and pupils very small in the milky and bloodshot depths of his eyes. He held a small Swiss army knife to her neck.

Lovina struggled against him, but he pressed the small blade into her neck, blood blossoming onto the skin. He used his other hand to sock her in the jaw. Lovina gasped in pain, and clutched at her jaw.

After John kicked her a couple times, Lovina's knees gave out and she slumped to the floor. John ripped her shirt off, and Lovina didn't even dare fight back now. She was slowly starting to accept her fate. She was shocked when John pushed her to the floor, her back in the air. She felt something scorchingly hot against her back, and she cried out in pain. John held the lighter to her skin, his smile growing more maniac as he saw the burning flesh.

"Beautiful! Beautiful! Beautiful! Your skin is burning like that of an animal you eat!" he yelled, a "slight" maniac tinge to his voice.

Tears were running down Lovina's face, never stopping. She was biting her lip hard enough to make herself bleed. John seemed to have grown bored and kicked Lovina once more, before running out of the clubroom. Someone found Lovina and took her to the hospital, but she didn't see John at school ever again, all she knew was, a year later he was friends with Felicia in Highschool.

*End Flashback* (Antonio POV)

If I didnt want to beat that guy to a pulp earlier, I wanted to now! I'm feeling outraged and so freaking pissed off that some stupid asshole would do that to the most amazing person i had ever met, because her sister dumped him. There were a few tears rolling down Lovi's face, and after warning her, she let me wipe them away.

"Thank you for telling me Lovina. I promise I will protect yo-" I was cut off

"Dont go all acting high and fucking mighty. I heard that he was about to crush you, but Gillian saved your sorry ass."

"Yes. But next time, I'll get him first." I pledged. Lovina's eyes widened, but she looked kind of relieved at the same time.

* * *

(1) people in the mafia have guns fucking EVERYWHERE!

* * *

AN: my fingers hurt! Again, I'm sorry for he lateness. I just was let out of school and I had a ton of end of the year stuff to do.

I'm on Summer Break! I'll try to update more. I am going to be outta state from June 28- July 6, so I'll write during that time but dont expect me to post during that week. I'll post chapters when I get back. :) thanks for reading! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Yawn! I'm sleepy. It's really humid and it's making me tired. There is a lot of dialogue at the beginning of this chapter.

Disclaimer: . definitely does NOT own Hetalia! If she did, there would not have to be yaoi fanfictions because it would already be a yaoi! (totally off subject, but is anyone likes AmericaxCanada, who do you think tops? Because geographically speaking, Canada IS on top of America. Again off subject- blame my ADHD, but when I was little, I would look at a map of North America, and I would say Canada is America's hat, and Mexico Is America's underwear. Did ANYONE else EVER considered that? Or am I just crazy. )

ENOUGH RAMBLING! ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

Antonio POV

"Thanks for watching over Lovi. I'm sorry I had to go check on my grandfather. He is very sick and might... Be passing on soon." felicia told me on her front doorsteps. Lovina went upstairs to her room and Felicia was saying goodbye to me.

"No problem. I hope your grandfather is okay." I said, trying to lift Feli's spirits. She smiled sadly.

"I'm glad she finally opened up to someone. She told me all about what happened between her an John when I first went into her hospital room. I told her you deserved to know, but she wouldn't listen. I'm glad she trusts you."

"I'm glad. I really wanted to know why she had that panic attack and was so defensive."

"I'm upset with myself" Felicia murmured.

"Huh?"

"I should have found out more about her panic attacks! She told me it was from some memory, but she refused to tell me which. I always covered for her when she had an attack, but we would end up switching schools! We have gone to 10 different schools in the past 3 years." Felicia explained.

"Oh. Wow. That's a lot of schools! But how did you end up seeing John again?" I questioned.

"Oh. We left the school he was at because he almost raped me, and after switching schools a bunch of times, we ended up at our school now. I went to the grocery store to buy ingredients for pasta, ve~, and he was the cashier. I hadn't seen him in 3 years, and he started chatting with me, and he was acting very friendly, so I thought he could really be my friend! I didn't know he was hurting Lovina!" she said, starting to get choked up. I rubbed her back in a comforting way. The tears stopped leaking slowly out of her eyes, and she said "Well thanks again Antonio! I should see if Lovina is ok. Maybe I can figure out a way for her to be able to go to swim lessons on Monday!" she wriggled her eyebrows at me "Cya on Monday!" she called, walking back into her house, while i walked across the neatly trimmed lawn to my truck, which was parked on the street. I pushed the key in, and started the car. Felicia waved at me from the doorway, then walked in and closed the door behind her. I drove away from the curb and started driving home.

"Mom? Are you alive?" I called into my apartment. I shut the door behind me and kicked off my Sneakers. I walked into the tv area and saw my mom crashed on the couch, completely drunk.

I sighed and went to pick her up. I carried her to her room and dropped her on the bed.

"Goodnight, mother." I shut the door and crossed the small hallway towards my bedroom. I stubbed my toe on the corned of the door and hopped around on one foot

"Ouch! Curse you door!" I closed the stupid door and lay back onto my bed. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

"Beep-Beep-Beep"

* * *

Damn. I forgot to shut off my school alarm last night. So that's how I found myself up at 6-freaking-30 in the morning on a SUNDAY!

I pulled myself outta bed and realized I had slept fully dressed. I got a new pair of jeans and my favorite "Spain!" soccer t-shirt. After putting them on, I opened my bedroom door and immediately noticed mom's bedroom door was wide open. I poked my head in, but she wasn't in her bed.

"Mom?" I called throughout the apartment.

No answer.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw a tomato stationary note with barely legible handwriting on it.

'Antonio,

Went to work. Expect me back around 6-ish. Have a good day. Don't do anything stupid.

-mom'

I sighed, crumbled the note up, and proceeded to throw it in the garbage can. My mom worked as a full-time bartender at a bar in the next town over.

I got a bowl of Cheerios, and sat down in front of the tv, not seeing any particularly interesting shows.

* * *

(time skip6:00pm)

"Antonio! Hon! Darling~! I'm hOOOOOOme!" my mom called from the doorway of our apartment. Clearly drunk.

"Dinner is in the microwave if you want it." I said slowly, then retreated to my room.

"Thanks hon! I lOOOOOOOve you!" she called after me. I closed my door, and locked it.

* * *

"Beep-Beep-Beep!" this time I really had to get up. It's Monday. Woo-Hoo. ( ) I stuffed all my schoolbooks into my bag, and threw in my Spanish flag swimsuit for the dreaded swim lessons. I wonder if Felicia found out a way forked Lovina to go swimming. I felt my face heat up at the thought of Lovina prancing around in a bikini. I had to wipe away a little blood from my nose.

I swung my backpack over my shoulder, and headed out of my apartment, thankfully not running into my hungover mom. The truck started quickly, and I was off to school with time to spare.

"Ciao Tonio~!" I heard a voice call. I looked up from my spot on the school steps, and saw Felicia running towards me, Lovi in tow.

"Hola Feli! Hola Lovi~" I said happily. "Did you figure out a way for Lovi to swim?" I saw Lovina's face flush, and she quickly looked away, while Felicia nodded enthusiastically. She reached for her backpack and pulled out something that looked like a rolled up Italian flag.

"When me and Lovi took surfing lessons once, grandpa bought surf shirts for us!" Feli explained, unrolling the flag, so I now knew it was a long sleeve surfshirt. It was red, white, and green striped, and said "Italia" across the back in black letters.

"It's only temporary to cover up the scars and brusies, but once the skin looks normal, we can put extra-strength waterproof foundation on her arms and back so she won't have to worry about people asking her what happened." Felicia explained, looking happy. I smiled.

"Thats great!"

"tch!" Lovina muttered "Bastard!" then walked past me into the school, a blush spreading like A wildfire on her high cheekbones. Felicia patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. She's never gotten a indirect complement, or actually ANY kind of compliment before, so she's embarrassed and dosent know how to react." then suddenly, Feli had stopped patting Antonio's shoulder, and was calling "LUDWIG!" while dashing towards said person, about halfway across the cAmpus. I can't wait until the swim lessons. (insert perverted smile).

* * *

An: I'm gonna end there. I know it's short! Sorries! I'm gonna try to post in the next two days so keep your pants on! And if your pants are off, watch out for France! .

Please R&R! I love reading cute reveiws! :3

:)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry chapter 6 was so short! Here is to make up for it:

And I'm adding more characters in here so here is a list of the pairings and characters gender ended or not (F for female, M for male)

N. Italy - Felicia Vargas F

Germany - Ludwig Beilschmidt M

Japan - Sakura Honda F

America- Allison F. Jones F

England - Alice Kirkland F

France - Francis Bonnefoy M

Russia - Ivan Braginski M

Spain - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo M

S. Italy - Lovina Vargas F

Hungary - Elizaveta Héderváry F

Austria - Sophia Edelstein F

Prussia - Gillian Beilschmidt F

Lithuania - Tori Lorinaitis M

Poland - Feliks Łukasiewicz M

Belarus - Natalia Alfroskaya F

Switzerland - Vash Zwingli M

Liechtenstein- Lili Zwingli F

Finland - Tina Väinämöinen F

Sweden - Berwald Oxenstierna M

Turkey - Sadia Annan F

Greece - Heracles Karpusi M

Canada - Matthew Williams M

Rome- The Vargas' grandfather M

Scotland- Alastair Kirkland F

N. Ireland- Finnegan Kirkland "Finn" M

ireland- Deirdre Kirkland "DeDe" F

The adults, and John are just made up characters.

Pairings ;)

SpainxRomano

GermanyxItaly

JapanxGreece

AmericaxRussia

Englandxfrance

Prussiaxcananda

HungaryxAustria (only lesbian couple)

LithuaniaxPoland (Only gay couple)

FinlandxSweden

That's it. :D most of these couples will only be mentioned, not fully discussed because the main couple is Antonio and Lovina :3

* * *

Antonio POV

it was time for the swim lessons. Me and Francis headed to the pool building from the school. Francis saw a couple of girls walking and went over to flirt. There were signs that directed us to the locker rooms for boys and girls. Francis started to head towards the girls, but I grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him into the Men's locker rooms.

"Mi amigo! Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Ohhonhonhon! oui oui! et elle est la plus belle fleur!"(1) he declared in French.

"Okay, okay." I muttered, an Francis followed me into the locker rooms.

When we got there, the boys from our class we all half-undressed, getting into their bathing suits. I saw Francis' eyes light up and he went around, stealthily groping everyone. I sighed and threw my backpack down onto the bench. I noted that most people were wearing swimming trunks with their home country's flag on it.

I quickly threw on my Spanish Swim suit, stuffed my uniform into my backpack, zipped it shut, and walked towards the door to enter the pool area. Francis walked towards me in a French Flag speedo. I pushed open the door, and the swim instructor immediately told us to sit on the benches against the wall. All the boys sat down, with Ivan and Berwald on either end of the bench, (no one sat right next to them) and me and Francis somewhere in the middle.

"Good to see all of you men representing your countries." the gym teacher praised us. We all said a unanimous "Thank You!" then the girl's locker room door opened, and the female population of our class poured out. The gym teacher walked over and gave the same instructions to sit on the bench. I noticed all the boys were lookin for their girlfriends or checking out the single ones.

I looked around for Lovina, and saw her near the middle, her sister pulling her along. Lovina was wearing bikini shorts with the Italian surf shirt. I felt myself staring at her feminine curves that were usually covered by many layers of clothing. The bikini bottom was a solid white, wich made her already tan legs look even more sun-kissed. I then noticed Ludwig was sitting next to me, and I saw his face flush. I followed his gaze to Felicia, who was wearing a (SMALL!) Italian Flag bikini. She was also very curvaceous, but not as much as her sister. They both had very flat stomachs, wich is very suprising since all they eat is Italian food an don't exercise at all.

I then looked over the rest of the girls. I saw Francis' girlfriend, Alice Kirkland, was wearing a British flag bikini. Her sister, Alastair Kirkland had an arm around Alice's shoulders, wearing a plaid bikini. There were 4 Kirklands in our class: Alice, Alastair, and the Irish twins, Finn and DeDe. And of course there was the loudmouthed, Allison F. Jones, wearing a showy red white and blue starred bikini. She had a tattoo on her side near the start of the bikini bottom saying "Freedom" There were a couple other girls wearing their country colors also.

"Okay everyone! Time to start swim lessons!" the instructor said. Then he yelled at everyone to line up at the side of the pool.

"So does anyone not know how to swim?" he yelled. Everyone looked at each other, but no one raise their hands.

"Good." the teacher said. "Now. You all stay there, I have to get kick boards, so if ANYONE goes into the pool, you will be sent straight to the principals office for a suspension." he threatened, then jogged towards the large supply closet and disappeared inside.

I stared at the clear blue water and wondered what temperature it was. Suddenly, I heard a yelp. I glanced up quickly enough to see Sadia, a Turkish girl, push Lovina into the deep end of the pool. I saw Sadia laughing hysterically at Lovina. I ran towards the area Sadia was standing and interrogated her.

"Why the HELL did you push her in the pool!" I yelled. I looked away from Sadia and at Lovina, who still had yet to stick her head up out of the water. Sadia just laughed and said,

"The bitch deserved it." she then smirked, and walked to another area of the pool deck. I heard Felicia scream at looked at the horrified look on her face as she watched Lovina.

"Antonio! SHE CAN'T SWIM!" she yelled from the other side of the pool.

"Whadda ya mean; She can't swim? The coach asked if anyone couldn't swim!" I said in disbelief. I then acted on impulse and dove into the pool. I forced my eyes open against the chlorine and saw a sinking figure. I swan ferociously towards her and pulled her into my arms. I kicked quickly to the top, and both of our heads popped out of the water. Lovina instantly started hacking up water, and I swam, with her in my arms, to the swallow end of the pool. Then,

"What do you two think you are doing!" I heard the swim teacher roar at us. I saw Ludwig quickly start to explain what happened. The swim instructor calmed down and yelled out

"Carriedo! Take Vargas to the nurse's office. ANNAN! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

"But I wasn't the one in the pool!" she whined.

"You pushed a student into the pool! Now go!" he answered. Sadia rolled her eyes and walked into the locker room to get her stuff before going to the principal's office. I carried a now blushing, coughing, Lovina out of the pool building, towards the nurse's office. I knocked on the door and it was flung open by an excited woman.

"How may I help you!" she said happily.

"Oh. Ms. Lovina Vargas was pushed in the pool and did not know how to swim, so she almost drowned." I explained.

"And you, saved her? Her knight in shining armor?" she giggled.

"Sure." I muttered. The nurse opened the door, and I walked in and laid Lovina on the bed. I heard the tomato red Italian mutter something about only being in a bathing suit, so I pulled the sheet over her, not realizing at first that she was soaking wet.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" she said, then coughed. I smiled at her, and backed away. The nurse checked her pulse and had her do some breathing tests, then checked her lungs for water using a stethoscope while telling her inhale and exhale slowly. She asked a couple questions, like "Do you have asthma, can you breath normally, and do you feel any pain?" Lovina answered simply "No, yes, no" the nurse nodded and looked over at me; "I'm going I let Ms. Vargas rest her for a while. Do you think you could ask a girl in your class to get her things from the locker room and bring them here?" I nodded and went back to the pool building. I told the teacher the situation, and he told Felicia to get Lovina's things from the locker room. Felicia obliged and handed me Lovina's red and green backpack that had little tomato key chains on it. I shouldered it, grabbed my own stuff from the bou's locker room, and headed back to the nurse's office. I put Lovina's backpack next to her bed.

"Mr. Carriedo, you can go into the bathroom and change of you'd like." I nodded and stepped inside th nurse's bathroom and quickly changed back into the blue plaid pants, white button down, beige sweater, and my favorite tomato tie.

I walked back out into the nurse's office and saw Lovina sleeping peacefully. The nurse looked at me.

"Your class time for swim lessons is over, you should probably go to your next class." I nodded, and she saw me look at Lovina.

"Don't worry about her, she's fine. Come and get her at the end of the day." I nodded, said thank you, and walked into the hallway, then towards the class I had now.

* * *

(end of the day)

I ran towards the nurse's office to get Lovina, and found her outside of it, in her uniform, waiting for me. I slowed down, and she saw me approaching. A blush instantly grew on her face.

"Feeling better Lovina?" I asked, still a little worried.

"Yea. Fine, bastard." she turned away from me. I walked closer to her and her muscles clenched. I patted her on the shoulder. She pushed my hand away.

"Lovi! Tonio!" I heard someone yell. We both turned towards the direction of the voice, and found it to be Feli. She ran towards us. I smiled and waved. Lovina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Felicia hugged me and said "Thank you Antonio!" then she hugged Lovina " im so happy your okay!" and she didn't let go of her.

"Feli! Cant! Breath!" Lovina blurted. Felicia quickly let go.

"Lovi? Do you think you can go home by yourself?" Feli asked sweetly. Lovina got suspicious.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going on a date with Ludwig! Im taking him to an Italian resturant!" Lovina's suspicions were correct.

"the potato bastard!" she yelled "Come ON, Felicia! You can do better than the shit ass Potato bastard!" Feli didn't even wince at the yelling or the swears. I think it's kinda bad that she is used to this.

"Well bye!" Feli called, running toward the blonde German on the hill. I watched Feli hang off his arm as they started for the parking lot.

Then, I heard a familiar voice calling

"Gilbird! GILBIRD!" I turned and saw Gillian running around, calling for her cute little bird that normally sat on the top of her head. She then noticed me and spun on the heel of her white, above the knee, converse. She ran towards me and said

"Gilbirds missing!" I tried my best to look worried.

"Do you want us to help find him?" I offered.

"us!" I heard Lovina said indignantly.

"Yes please! That would be awesome!" Gil said, eyes pleading for help.

"Fine, but I'm never helping you again, potato bitch." Lovina muttered, then started walking around the campus looking for that adorable little yellow bird.

After a half an hour of searching, I heard Lovina call "I found the bastard!" me and Gil ran towards her direction, and she pointed up at a high branch in the tree. Gil and Lovina looked at me expectantly.

"Why can't one of you get it!" I whined. Gil answered;

"Because we are girls! We're wearing skirts!" Lovina nodded in agreement.

"fine." I sighed, and scaled the tree. I reached out to grab the damn bird, but it jumped out of the tree and landed with a 'plop' right on Gil's white hair. Gil reached up and patted the bird on the head. "guter Vogel! Sie kam wieder zu Mama" (2) she said in German. "Thanks!" she yelled up at me, then ran in opposite direction. I watched as she ran through a banner the art club was painting, smearing the nicely done lettering.

"Beilschmidt!" they yelled at her. She laughed and yelled.

"SUCK IT LOSERS!" and ran away quickly. I smiled and climbed out of the tree. I jumped the last 4 feet and landed next to Lovina. I turned towards her.

"Since your sister is with Ludwig, would you like to do something?" her face reddened and she snapped;

"Are you asking me out of sometin?" she demanded.

"Si!" I said happily.

"Why would I go out with you!" she yelled, and started to walk away. My smile fell off my face. I looked at the ground in defeat.

"But I AM hungry, but it's not like we're dating or anything!" I looked at her, she made a point of not looking at me, but her face was bright red. I smiled brightly and reached out and grabbed her hand. She let out an annoyed sound, but didn't pull away. I didn't think my smile could get any bigger, but it just did.

* * *

google translate:

(1) yes yes! and she is the most beautiful flower!

(2) good bird! You can back to mom.

An: Yay! Two days In a row! I posted right after chapter 6, because it was really short. :( :) I hope you love it! Thanks for all the reviews, favorite story alerts, and subscriptions. Awesome people who have reviewed thus far:

Valkyrie99

angelgirl 158

GothicKitty1313

Katia8864

coin1996

You guys are awesome! :3

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

I love reviews so much! People's who are awesome:

Valkyrie99

angelgirl 158

GothicKitty1313

Katia8864

coin1996

UnifiedNations  
lenluv139

Thanks for reviews, alerts, and favorites!

Disclaimer: I no own Hetalia. Y I no own Hetalia? Because some dude own it. :3

On with the story!

* * *

Antonio POV

I grasped Lovina's hand in mine as we made our way to the parking lot. Lovina cursed.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

"That little-" she took a deep breath. "Me and Felicia went in the same car to school this morning, and now she is driving the potato bastard around in it!" she huffed.

"That's okay! We can go in my truck!" I said, not seeing the problem. She sighed and agreed to go in my old car.

I unlocked the doors, and opened the passenger door for Lovi. She blushed slightly, then snapped

"I can open a door by my fucking self. I'm not a five year old." but she looked secretly pleased as she slipped into the car and sat down. I closed her door and walked to the other side of the car, opened the door, and sat behind the wheel. I started the engine, and the radio came on. Lovina laughed.

"You have the WORST taste in music. We are not listening to annoying-ass Spanish music." she turned the dial to a top 40 hits station. We both liked the song so we didn't fiddle around with the radio anymore.

"so bastard, where in fuck's name are we going?" Lovina demanded.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go Lovi?"

"Don't fricking call me Lovi! Do you want to go to the mall? I heard there is a cart that sells tomatoes and other produce foods."

"Sure!" I took a left out of the Parking lot towards the town mall.

There was very little conversation in the car, due to my asking a ton of questions and Lovi giving one-word answers. We finally pulled into the packed mall parking lot. I found a space near the middle and turned off the car. Lovi pushed open her door and hoped down from the truck. I did the same, then looked the car doors. We walked about a meter apart towards the mall. Everytime I would try to walk a little closer to Lovi, she would curse, push me away an walk ahead of me. The mall entrance's door was pushed open and I had to duck out of the way of huge shopping bags held by none other than Toris from school. He was closely following Feliks. Feliks was wearing the girl's school uniform, even though he was a boy. It was no suprise that the bags Toris was holding were from stores with girl clothes.

"Omigod! Toris! Look! It's-like-Antonio and Lovina who are totally from our school!" Feliks cooed to Toris. Tori's gave a tired smile to us as he adjusted all the bag Feliks had saddled him with.

"Hola Feliks, Toris." I said politely. I didn't really hang out with the two much, so it was kinda awkward. Lovina, of course, completely blew them off and walked into the mall. I sighed, waved bye and followed after Lovina.

"Hold up!" I called at her retreating figure. She spun around and waited somewhat impatiently for me to catch up to her.

We walked To the heart of the mall where all the vendors were congregated. It was hard to miss the large neon green sign that said 'tomatoes!' I asked the vendor For 4 tomatoes, which she lazily handed over and asked for $8(1). I forked over a Ten and told her to keep the change. She said "Thanks" ungratefully.

I turned to Lovina, who had taken a seat on a bench, and handed her two of the tomatoes. Her eyes lit up and eagerly bit into one of them. I watched her slowly eat the tomatoes, savoring every bite. She noticed me watching her, then that cute little tomato-red blush came to her cheeks.

"Awww! You look like a-" I started to say, but was cut off,

"If you value your life, do NOT finish that sentence!" she snapped at me. Her beautiful hazel eyes narrowing into a glare. I laughed and looked away from her, and looked around for a place to go next. I unconsciously ate both of my tomatoes while I thought about places Lovina would like to go. I looked back at her, to discover her eyes in the direction of the art store. She noticed me looking a her and quickly looked somewhere else.

"Hey, Lovi? Do you wanna go into the art store?" I questioned.

"No! Of course not..." she said, but then contradicted that refusal and strode toward the store entrance. I smiled and picked up my bag, and followed her in.

The first smell that hit me was the strong aroma of paint. I Watched as Lovina taking a deep breath, as of she wanted the scent to stay in her nostrils forever. I walked quickly to follow her as she maneuvered around the isles and display stands expertly.

"Oh! Look who's here!" I heard the young woman(2) at the cashier say. "It's Vargas!" I saw Lovina give a small smile to the lady. The woman left her position and walked towards us. She stuck her hand out to me and said in a barely there Italian accent. "Names Bella. I don't think Lovi would ever get a boyfriend!" she laughed. Lovina's face turned bright red and she started sputtering. "He's not my boyfriend!" I just laughed and nodded. I really had no idea what was going on. I saw Lovina calm down, and the corners of her lips turned up as Bella started a conversation.

"so who are you?" she said, looking at me.

"I'm Antonio! I am Lovina's friend at school!" I heard Lovina scoff at the word friend. "How do you two know each other?" I asked, clearly intrigued.

"Oh! Me and Vargas! We go way back dude. We went to the same elementary school back in Italy! I lived in Calabria. Good times!" she laughed and threw an arm around the shorter italian. I was kinda jealous when Lovi didn't pull away from the Calabrian's embrace.

"So what will it be today, Lovina, you come in here for me to meet your friend, or you come to give me money?" she said in a very mocking, stereotypical Italian accent. Lovina laughed and said

"We were in the mall, and it was boring, so I came over." she said, talking to Bella like I wasn't even there. I sighed, feeling disappointed. I saw Bella glance back and forth between me and Lovi a couple times, with questioning eyes, but I just looked away.

After a couple of antagonizing minutes of feeling like I'M the third wheel, Bella sensed my discomfort, and told Lovina that she had to get back to work. I saw Lovina's expression return to the normal "Don't talk to me unless you wanna die a slow painful death" expression. She said goodbye to Bella, as did I, and we left the store. I walked a few paces behind her as we made our way to the mall exit. We got into my car in silence, and started to drive to her house. I tried to start up a conversation, but every time I would be shot down with a "Um hum" or a sarcastic "Great" we arrived the Vargas' home. I turned off the car and walked the Italian to the front door. She unlocked it, and turned to me.

"Bastard, ... Gra...grazie... For taking me to the mall." she said, staring at my shoes.

'so she didn't think this was a date' I thought, I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face upwards. "My eyes are up here." her hazel eyes bore into mine. I suddenly had a strong urge to kiss those pink lips, run my fingers through the auburn-brown hair. If I did though, I'd probably just scare her. She flinched at the slightest touch from someone, how would she react to a kiss. She stared up at me, as if waiting for me to let go of her face.

Let's just say I've never been good at resisting temptation.

I leaned down, and covered her lips with mine. I had closed my eyes, but they quickly fluttered open when I got no reaction from the kiss. I saw those large hazel orbs and pulled away. Lovina looked completely shocked, hell, she was shaking. I scared the crap outta her.

Then suddenly, she seemed to get control of her body, and ran into her house, slamming the door behind her. I turned to the door and started pounding on it, calling "Lovina! I'm sorry!" I gave up when I got no answer, and dejectedly walked towards my truck.

Meanwhile... (Normal POV)

After Lovina slammed the door, she dropped her bag, and slide down to the floor. She leaned her back against the door and pulled her legs up. Tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks as she held her head between her legs and chest with her arms. Tears started rolling off her cheeks and left little water marks on the carpet.

* * *

(1) ok we are using American currency. complaints? No? Good.

(2) Bella is my OC for Calabria, Italy. If you wanna know what she looks like; I have two pics for her on deviantart. User name is flowers-of-moe-love. Link: (take out spaces)

flowers-of-moe-love. deviantart

* * *

AN: DUNDUNDUN! Now that's a good cliffhanger in my opinion. And guess what! You guys aren't gonna get an update for a WEEK! Y? Because its 2 in the fucking morning, I have a flight at 9 to across the country and won't be back until next Thursday. There might be a huge chapter or a bunch of chapters posted when I get back to make up for missing a week.

You guys are awesome! Check out my devianart! Link above. I just got it! :3


	9. Chapter 9

AN: oh my god. Sorry for the excessive long wait! I had fun on my vacation in case anybody cares. :3

If you wanna know where I went and what I did, read AN at bottom. :D

Antonio POV:

"Damn it!" I yelled, banging my head against my truck's steering wheel. I had just screwed up whatever small chance I had to be with Lovina! She probably hates me now!

I drove away from Lovina's house in the direction of my apartment.

* * *

Felicia's POV

I waved goodbye to Ludwig as he walked into his house and drove my Ferrari away from the curb. When I arrived home, I tried to open the door, but it was apparently stuck. I tried harder to push it open, but stopped immediately when I heard a sniffle.

"Lovi?" I called out. A response came from just behind the door.

"What.*sniffle*"

"Omigod! Lovi!" I forced the door open, knocking Lovina over. I closed the door and crouched down in front of her.

"Lovi! What's wrong? Is it John?" she shook her head.

"Then what happened?" I demanded.

"Antonio...tried...he..tried...to..to.. Kiss me." she stuttered out. I brightened with joy.

"So is he your boyfriend now?" I asked excitedly.

"No way in hell!" she yelled, then got up quickly and ran upstairs before I had time to react.

"Lovi!" I called. But there was no answer.

* * *

(time skip: Next day at school)

Antonio POV.

I sat beside Gillian and Francis, half listening to their easy-going chatter, acting like nothin had happened. Well, to them, nothing HAD happened. We were sitting in front of the school, waiting for the bell to ring, signaling you had to go inside now, or you would be late. I looked at the parking lot when I saw a flash of red from there, and I saw Felicia's red Ferrari park in a space. Felicia immediately hopped out, followed by Lovina. I looked up hopefully at Lovi as they walked past me into the school, but she just glared straight ahead, not even sparing me a glance. I fell back dejectedly. By now, Francis and Gillian had noticed something was up.

"Whats wrong with you and Vargas?" the self proclaimed Prussian inquired.

"Nothing" I muttered, looking down at the concrete sidewalk. They both looked nowhere satisfied with my answer, and started to pester me more. Eventually, I gave up withholding secrets from them.

"I kissed her yesterday." Francis and Gillian's eyes widened.

"You KISSED her!" Gillian shrieked. I saw some people who were milling around turn to look.

"SHHHH!" I said, coverin Gil's mouth with my hand. "Shut up! Yes I kissed her, but I also scared her, and she ran into her house, slammed the door in my face, and now hates me."

I said sadly.

"What! Are you sure she hates you!" Francis yelped.

"Yea. I'm afraid so mi amigo." i stared at the ground. Gillian patted me on the back.

The bell clanged loudly, and me and my friends scooped up our stuff, and ran to our homeroom. I slid into my seat just as the teacher began calling roll.

" Sadia Annan" no answer.

"oh that's right, she was suspended." the teacher murmured.

"Francis Bonnefoy"

"Bonjour"

"Ivan Braginski"

"Ja?"

"Gillian Beilschmidt"

"yo"

"Antonio Carriedo."

"Here!" I said.

"Sophia Edelstein"

"Present"

"Elizaveta Héderváry"

"Hello"

"Sakura Honda"

"present"

"Heracles Karpusi " no answer.

"Heracles Karpusi !" the teacher raised her voice.

"Huh!" Heracles said in a sleepy voice when Sakura poked him lightly in the shoulder. "Oh! Here"

"Glad to see we are keeping you awake." the teacher muttered and said the next name on he list.

"Alice Kirkland"

" 'ello"

"Allison F. Jones"

"I'm the HEROINE!" everyone rolled their eyes.

"Tori Lorinaitis"

"here" said a tired voice from the back of the classroom.  
"Tina Väinämöinen"

"hello!" the finnish girl said.

"Felicia Vargas!"

"Pasta!" the class laughed. The teacher looked unamused.

"Lovina Vargas!" I didn't hear the familiar Italian accented voice ring out through the class. I looked in the direction of her desk, the spot of the classroom my eyes had been avoiding, and noticed she wasn't there. I looked at Felicia, who was staring at her desk, not making eye contact with anyone's questioning eyes.

The teacher finished the rest of roll call, and I couldn't take it. I raised my hand and asked to use the toilet. The teacher nodded and forked over the bathroom pass. I walked quickly to the classroom door, stepped outside and closed it behind me. I looked down the hallway, and didn't see any nosy teachers or students. Taking this as a good sign, I walked in opposite direction from the bathroom. I made my way down the long hallway, looking for signs of where Lovina may be. I walked past her locker, the locker with a tomato magnet on it, and noticed it was slightly ajar. I pulled it open and saw her backpack, jacket and schoolbooks all stuffed inside her locker.

'She must have ditched all her stuff before ditching' I thought to myself as I closed her locker door. I walked out of the school entry way towards the woods, where I had found her the first day. I looked around for a trace of Auburn/brown hair, or a flash of the red uniform skirt, but saw nothing.

"Lovina! Are you out here!" I called. My voice echoed throughout the woods, but I got no reply. I strained my ears to here the smallest sounds that would give me clues to wear she was; a sneaker crunching on leaves, a snap of a twig, a quiet 'Dammit' but didn't hear a thing.

I ran forward, looking around quickly, starting to get nervous. My eyes sweeped the canopy of trees, but saw no one. I checked the time on my watch. 8:58. Homeroom was almost over and I had been at the 'bathroom' for 18 minutes.

I checked my surroundings one last time in a futile attempt to find Lovi, but to no avail. I ran back towards the school and burst through the homeroom door, just as everyone was picking up their books, since the bell just rang. The teacher gave me a suspicious look as I handed her the bathroom pass, but did not say anything. I grabbed my books and ran to talk to Felicia, hoping she would have some knowledge as to were Lovina was.

"hola Felicia!" I greeted her "do you know where Lovina is?" I inquired. Felicia looked at me with sad eyes. she opened her mouth to speak.

"She's missing."

* * *

AN: dun dun DUN! But Lovi could have just up and disappeared right? Comment what you think happened to LOVI!

My Vacation: So now that I'm home, and none of you can send assassins to were I went, I went to... DISNEY WORLD! And it was awesome. I saw a guy walking around in a FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST T- SHIRT! I was like awesome shirt dude. And he was British. :3 my family also went into epcot's world showcase, (I got a blue tee with 'Italia' written on it with an Italian flag!) but me and my sister had a funny Hetalia convo with my oblivious parents. It went like this

Me: I wanna meet Italy!

Lyddie (sister): I wanna meet Japan!

Mom: I wanna go to France.

Me: O.O are you sure mom!

Mom: of course, I love French. Culture

Me and Lyddie: O.O

DAd: let's head over to Germany.

Lyddie: but Japan likes to be punctual! We should see Japan first.

Mom: don't you mean the 'citizens' OF Japan.

Me and Lyddie: *facepalm* Hetalia mom. Hetalia

Dad: are you talking about that japanese show AGAIN!"

Mom: guys. You wouldn't stop talking about it on the plane. Dont bring it up now.

Me and Lyddie: TT_TT why do you hate us so much! *goes to cry in Emo corner.

Mom and Dad: *rolls eyes*

That's actually happened! :3

Cya soon. :3


	10. Chapter 10

An: sorry it's late. My computer was being a bitch and wouldn't let me transfer the document to . :(

* * *

Antonio POV

"she's missing" I gaped as Felicia said this.

"What do you mean 'she's missing!'" I exclaimed. I saw some kid in our class turn to look at me, but I ignored them. Felicia motioned to me to follow her and we ran to Lovina's locker. Felicia talked as she tried to open her sister's locker.

"After we walked by you guys into the school, we walked towards homeroom, and Lovina got separated from me in the crowd of people, so I thought she would meet up with me in homeroom, but she never showed up. I'm just guessing she's missing" a "click" announced that the lock was open. Felicia pulled open the metal door and groped around inside it for something.

"Well, she doesn't have her phone or keys on her" Felicia muttered, showing me a white iPhone and a set of keys to Lovina's black Ferrari. Feli pushed the iphone's home button and slid the lock. A texting conversation came up with one text message from another person. Me and Felicia gasped when we saw who the sender was. John.

The text message read: hey bitch. You are going to met me, at the park behind your school, during your school's homeroom. If you don't, I know where you 2nd removed brother, 'Sebby'(1) lives."

"Sebby!" Felicia whined desperately. "no wonder Lovi went, she was worried about sebby!"

"who's 'Sebby'?" I questioned.

"he's our little brother! When our parents divorced, sebby went with father while me and Lovi went with mother, but then mother died and we went to live with grandpa. Now, grandpa is in a nursing home and me and Lovi take care of his house." I nodded in understanding, then said "Shouldn't we go to the park now?" Felicia got a guilty look on her face, because she had just completely forgotten about John and Lovi at the mention of her little bro.

We ran out of the side door, and followed the pathway to the small park. My fist clenched as I heard a cry of pain that sounded scarily like Lovina's. I ran faster, and Feli even passed me. (I guess Italians can run fast for their loved ones too)

We came across the gruesome scene. Lovina was on the ground, and John would kick her every once in a while, yelling insults at her, and telling her she brought this on herself by going to the cops. He aimed one good kick at her gut, and Lovina spat out blood.

In blind rage, I dashed out and tackled him to the ground. I brought my fist up and kept punching him in the face repeatedly. My vision was suddenly turning red, as my movements just became fighting instinct, and anger. My thoughts weren't clear and I couldnt think straight.

Felicia POV

After Tonio barreled out and tackled John, I rushed to Lovina's side. She was clutching her stomach, and had little streams of blood dripping down her chin. I slowly pushed her over so she was lying on her back, instead of her side. I waved my hand in front of her open eyes, and thankfully got a reaction out of her. She was still conscious.

I turned to see how Antonio was fairing, and by the looks of it, John was being beaten to a pulp. I noticed something different about the Spaniard, like he had some dark aura around him. I watched as Antonio pulled his arm back once again to punch John, but was stopped by a pale-ish hand on his elbow. His dark aura faded, and he whipped around to look at Lovina do fast I thought he was going to get whiplash. I looked at Lovina shocked, she was just withering on the ground in pain a second ago, and now she's behind Antonio.

"We don't want to kill the bastard" she said in a weak voice. Antonio stated up at her, eyes wide. His grip on John's shirt slackened, and Tonio stood. I saw Lovina go pale, and start to fall over. But Antonio caught her in his arms.

Antonio POV

I carried a uncouncious Lovi away from the park, back towards the school, where my car was. I told Felicia "I'll take her to your home, you can go to class." felicia nodded and said

"there's a key under the welcome mat" she gave one worried glance at Lovi, then ran back to the school. I laid Lovina down in the passenger seat, got in the driver seat, and drove to Lovina's house. I got out first to open the front door with the key under the mat, then picked Lovi up and carried her into the living room, making sure not to bump her head on anything. I laid her on the couch, and went into the bathroom, for the needed medical supplies. I got a first aid kit and a wet wash cloth. I walked back into the room, and sat on the edge of the couch that Lovina was on. I cleaned her face with the washcloth, then put a couple band aids on a few cuts she had.

A blush grew on my face as I pulled the hem of her uniform shirt out of the skirt, and unbuttoned the last buttons so I could see if their was any outside damage on the stomach. I saw some forming bruises, and a couple small cuts, but everything inside was probably shaken up, causing her to cough blood. I kissed her forehead and allowed her to sleep.

* * *

An: kinda short, I know, but I'm getting the bad thing that EVERYONE hates on : writers block. D: cya soon. I'll try to update quickly. :3

(1)- sebby= Seborga. He doesn't have a human name. :(


	11. Chapter 11

Fiction 1:11

Hey guys. Sorry for another late review. I'm probably gonna update this story once a week for a while, since I'm at camp now. :)

Warnings: Lovina. :3 and her lovely vocabulary.

I feel mean. I haven't put the reviewers in for the last two chappies. Oops.

Awesome Sauce People:

Valkyrie99

angelgirl 158

GothicKitty1313

Katia8864

coin1996

UnifiedNations

lenluv139

TehMagikUnicorn

* * *

Lovina POV (this is a first!)

I opened my eyes to the annoying sunlight that insisted on bugging me. My head was pounding, and my stomach was flipping over and over. I closed my eyes while I tried to remember the events that had happened before I passed out.

Oh. That's right. The bastard John threatened little Sebby, so I went to meet him, he punched me, knocked me to the ground, and started kicking me. I had started coughing up blood, when the kicking had ceased and the world went black. I slowly opened my eyes, and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw a pair of brilliant, emerald eyes staring back at me. I let out a short scream, then started hacking.

"What the hell stronzo!" I screeched as my body shook with coughs. "Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack!" I accepted the glass of water the Spanish bastard handed to me, and eagerly drank it down. It cooled my parched throat, and allowed me to talk normally.

"What happened? What time is it?" I asked, feeling disoriented. Antonio looked back towards the kitchen, looking for the clock.

"It's about 12:46." he smiled and looked back at me.

"How long have I been out?"

"Probably around 3 hours." he said sadly. "As to what happened, me and Felicia put two and two together(1) and realized where you were. We saw John hurting you, and I just beat him up for hurting you, and I brought you home. Felicia was going to stay with him, call the police, then go to the station to make sure he is put in jail." I nodded, soaking all this information up. I made to get up, but every bone and muscle in my body protested, sending me back to laying on the couch.

I avoided Antonio's eyes, remembering how I rejected him when he kissed me. I acted like a scared little girl and slammed the door in his face.

How could I be SO FUCKING STUPID!

I wanted to react to the kiss, I wanted to kiss him back, but I freaked out and now he hates me and will never want to kiss me again. I closed my eyes and tried to will away the thoughts.

Antonio POV

I watched as Lovi closed her eyelids, and try to fall alseep. She looked so peaceful, I wanted more than anything to go over and stroke the smooth skin of her face, to hold her in my arms and whisper encouraging thoughts that John would never hit her again. But If I did that, she'd get even more mad at me and never speak to me again. She already hates me, she even avoids looking me in the eye. I watched as she fell into a peaceful sleep. Sighing, I got up from were I was perched on the arm of the couch, and walked into the kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator and grabbed A couple tomatoes. I got out a knife after rummaging through the drawers and cut up the tomatoes into slices. I popped a couple in my mouth before bringing the plate out to were Lovi was and setting it on the coffee table in front of her, in case she wakes up.

The front door swung open, and I saw Felicia hurry through the doorway. She smiled at me, and closed the front door behind her.

"How's Lovina doing?" she asked impatiently, rushing over to the couch were Lovina was sleeping. I saw her steal a tomato slice off the plate as she rested the back of her hand on Lovi's forehead.

"No fever. Has she woken up? Ve~" I nodded.

"She woke up a little while ago, asked what happened, then went back to sleep." I explained in the simplest way possible, not going into details about her coldness to me (;_;)

Felicia nodded, and fell back onto the arm chair opposite the couch.

"How'd it go with John?" Felicia pushed herself into a more civilized position before answering

"Well, the police showed up, and took John in the backseat. He had half-waken up by then, and I went back to school and drove my car to the station. I gave my accounts of what happened, they are probably going to call you in, and then they put him in a cell and said I could leave. Ve~" my eyes widened in shock.

"They're gonna haul me in for questioning?"

"And when Lovina feels better, her too. Lovi, because she was the victim, and you are the first witness. You saw what went down in front of the movie theater, you were the one that fought John in the park." I nodded in understanding. She continued by saying "I gave them your cell phone number so they could call you when they were ready to question you. It could be any moment now." I let out a laugh as my pocket buzzed, my phone receiving a call. I opened it, and it was exactly like Feli had said, they needed me to come down to the station for questioning. I said that I would be down soon, then closed my phone.

"Go ahead Antonio. I can take care of Lovi." Feli smiled reassuringly at me. I nodded and grabbed my keys, opening the front door and getting into my car. I vaguely knew where the police station was, so I took my chances in finding it on my own. Before I knew it, I could see the station just down the road. I parked in the parking lot, and after going through the entrance, I walked up to the secretary. I gave her my name and reason for being there. An officer came out and brought me into one of the interrogating rooms. I sat on the metal chair, and he sat on the other side of the metal table, facing me.

"So. Antonio Carriedo. We have a case of a girl named Lovina Vargas being abused by a man named John Wilson. Do you know about this.

"yes sir"

"and the victims sister, Felicia Vargas, told us that you are the first witness."

"Yes sir"

"So can you give your account as to what happened at the night in front of the movie theater?"

"Yes. I was hanging out with my friends Gillian and Francis-"

"Can you testify that?"

"Um-Yes sir. I have the ticket stubs. And my friends can prove it too."

"Okay, go on"

"And after the movie was over, we went to the arcade across the street." he nodded. "After a while, I saw Lovina and John exiting the movie theater. John then shoved her against the car, and started to harm her. I ran over there, to try to make him stop, and Gillian came up and hit him over the head with a brick, when he turned to hit me." the officer nodded, then cut me off.

"Now. What happened this morning?"

"Felicia told me she hadn't seen Lovina all morning, and we checked Lovi's cell and saw a message from John that read ' hey bitch. You are going to met me, at the park behind your school, during your school's homeroom. If you don't, I know where you 2nd removed brother, 'Sebby' lives.' and we decided to go towards the park, where we found him kicking her. I attacked him, to get him to stop, and punched him unconscious. Then I brought Lovi to her house where i took care of her, and Felicia came her with John." the officer nodded again.

"That matches up with what Felicia said. Tomorrow, we will call all three of you back, so we can find out exactly what happened from Lovina. Thank you for your time." the officer escorted me back to the front of the building, and I left.

* * *

(1)both of them are actually not good at that!

Translation:

Stronzo- asshole (ITALIAN)

* * *

AN: and now you can see why I'm putting in Lovina's POV now. Because now its okay for the audience to know how she feels! :3

Sorry if this is short. The next one will be much longer and I'll try to post I asap! :3 R&R


	12. Chapter 12

An: I had NO idea how to continue, so I'm trying my best. :( I'm just in a stupid writers block. :P oh and BTW; I has a bad head cold, so every ten minutes I have to take a sneezing fit break, or I'll get snot all over my screen. Eew. Germs! p.s updates will be spazzy, since I'm at camp and like never have time to update :(

* * *

Antonio POV

*Time skip=next day*

Felicia called early the next morning reminding me that we were meeting at the police station by 12:00 for Lovina's questioning. I parked in the parking lot, right next to Felicia's red Ferrari. I walked through the doors, and found Lovi and Feli waiting on couches right inside the station.

As I approached them, Feli acknowledged me and waved, while Lovina seemed to have a sudden fixation with the floor. I sat down next to her, but even then she didn't tear her gaze away from the speck on the floor. We waited in an awkward silence for an interrogater to come out to retrieve us.

I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground, looking at Lovi out of the corner of my eye. I saw her eyes quickly look at the floor again, a blush creeping onto her face, her expression similar to that of a little kid who had been caught doing something bad. I stifled at little giggle when I realized she had been looking at me.

Without thinking about the consequences, I reached my hand over and placed it over hers. Her head shot up so fast, I worried she would get whiplash. with wide eyes, she pulled her hand towards her body, like my hand was an angry dog trying to bite her. 'She hates me so much she doesn't even want to touch me!' I thought dejectedly, staring at the floor.

Lovina POV

Oh fuck.

He auctually touched my hand! Does this mean her doesn't despise me?

Oh shit! I pulled my hand back by instinct! I was used to John grabbing my hand, then throwing me into a wall or something... Now he's looking at the floor. He probably thinks I don't like him.

What do I do! What do I do! I've never been in this kind of situation before. No one ever touch me comfortingly except for Felicia. I awkwardly raised My hand and laid it over Antonio's. I quickly looked away, probably blushing as his head jerked up in surprise to look at me. I felt his hand enclose mine. I looked to where Felicia was sitting and scowled. She had this stupid little smile on her face as she saw our joined hands.

An officer who introduced himself as Joe came from the front office. I pulled my hand out of Antonio's quickly and stood to follow him towards the interrogation rooms.

"Now id you could all take a seat-" how said, gesturing towards three chairs. I was about to say "All of us?" when i whipped around and realized Felicia and The tomato bastard were with me. they just smiled at my shocked expression.

We all took a seat and waited for some instructions from joe to do something. He sat down with a piece of paper with questions he is supposed to ask on it. He cleared his throat and addressed me.

"So. What happened between you and the accused, John Smith." I opened my mouth and began from the very beginning.

"Well, after Felicia broke up with him, he left town. A couple months ago, he started hanging out with Felicia again. One night, he came over our house to eat dinner Felicia was making, and he found me in my room, and...he broke my arm." I muttered out, looking at Joe, not looking at Felicia whatsoever. But alas, she spoke up.

"What? You said you fell down the stairs and broke it!" Felicia gasped. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Antonio's eyes widen in shock. Ignoring them, I continued my story.

"After that day, I never stayed home when he came over. He did find me sometimes, and hurt me, like in a classroom after school, he burned my back with a lighter." Antonio nodded in recognition of what I had explained to him. I looked at the police man, who was writing everything down. "And Felicia, me and John went to a movie a Week or two ago, and after felicia left to visit our sick grandfather, I had to bring John home. He threw me against the car and started kicking and punching me until I passed out. That's when Antonio and his friends stepped in and got him away from me. And A couple days ago, he threatened to hurt my little brother Sebby, so I met him at a park behind the school, and again he punched and kicked me until I was unconscious." I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding in when I finished my story. Joe nodded again and finished writing his report. I leaned back in my chair as he asked Felicia and Antonio a few questions about what happened during the times I was passed out.

"Thank you very much. With this information we can figure out how long the accused will be in jail for." he shook all of our hands and led us back to the front office, and outside. I climbed into Felicia's car, and waited for her to get in. When she did, Antonio poked his head in the passenger side window that I had rolled down.

"Do you girls want to stop somewhere and get some lunch?" he asked, looking at me and not Felicia. I looked to Felicia, who was getting a funny smile on her face. I asked "what the fuck are you smiling at!"

She smiled bigger "Well, I'm afraid I have to go visit Nonno, but it you want to go, I guess you could go with Antonio!" she smiled happily at me. I realized what Felicia had just done. She turned going out to lunch all together, into a date with Antonio.

I sighed. If I said no, Antonio might think I hate him, and Felicia would force me to go anyway.

"Fine. But I'm not going because I like you!" I snapped at the bastard. I got out of felicia's car and into his. He waved goodbye to my sorella as she backed out of the parking lot. Antonio pulled out to and drove to the closet Italian restaurant. We got a table for two and looked over the menu. I immediately picked out Fettucini Alfredo*, since I hadn't had it in a while. I watched Antonio's eyes sweep over the menu, and quickly looked away when he glanced up at me. The waitress came, placed a basket of garlic bread on the table, and wrote down our orders.

There was an awkward silence growing at the table. I munched on a breadstick, looking anywhere but where Antonio was, an I was pretty sure he was looking nowhere but at me. he tried a couple times to start a conversation, but since I'm a stupid anti-social, I always accidentally shot down his questions with one-word answers.

The waitress finally came back and placed our plates down. I picked up my fork and started eating. I felt someone watching me, and looked up. Antonio was ignoring his own spaghetti and meatballs, and was watching me again.

Antonio POV

She looked so cute eating. She would put some pasta in her mouth, and her eyes would light up, and the corners of her lips would turn upwards. I'm guessing she was mad at me for looking at her, cause she snapped

"Whatcha looking at, bastardo!" I just laughed and started eating.

When we were done, the waitress came back, took away our plates and handed me the check. I pulled out $30 and put it in the little black case. I heard Lovi mutter and embarrassed "thank you" I smiled giddily at her. She scowled at me and turned away. The waitress came back to take the money. I left $4 as a tip and Lovi and I left for my car. We got in and I drove her home. She got out, completely blowing me off and not inviting me into the house, and slammed the door behind her.

'she definitely doesn't hate me' I thought, remembering her warm hand over mine. I smiled to myself.

* * *

*my favorite pasta!

Short chapter is short. Sorry. I'll try to make the next one longer.

An: THE END IS NIGH! Yes that is right, this story is almost over! ;_; once I finish this I'm gonna start another story for Hetalia (probably with Romano and Spain :P) so look for that! Thanks for reading/favoriting/alerting/reviewing! It gives me inspiration to update quicker! :D


	13. Chapter 13

time skip-Monday)

Antonio POV

First thing on Monday morning, when I walked thought the front door of the school, I saw a huge banner reading "Autumn Dance!" I passed by a group of girls who were excitedly talking about what they were going to wear. I noticed Francis and Gillian hanging out in our usual spot. I headed over to them, and said

"Hey guys! You going to the dance?"

"Oui, Oui!" Francis answered, looking over to where the Brit was standing. Gil perked up when I looked over at her.

"I'm going with birdie of course!" she laughed. My and Francis drew a blank.

"Birdie?" Francis questioned.

"You're going with Gilbird?" I asked.

Gillian glared at us. She got to her feet and got in my face faking anger.

"Birdie! My boyfriend!" she exaggerated boyfriend.

"Since when have you had a boyfriend?" France spoke up.

"Since two days ago, when I asked him out!"

"When did this happen!? Who is it?" I questioned, feeling shocked. Gillian sighed melodramatically.

"William Matthews."

"Who?"

"He's Allison's little brother."

"Allison Jones? The American?"

"Ja. And her little bro is Canadian."

"Canadian?"

"The country above America."

"ooohhh."

Gillian sat back down on the steps sighing exasperatedly. She hung her head. "I knew nobody's heard of him."

"Well sorry he's not noticed." francis turned towards me. "What about you, Antonio? Are you asking that feisty Italian?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it yet. " I admitted.

"Well hurry!" Francis exclaimed. "she's right over there!" he turned me in the direction of the steps to the school, where Lovina was standing. I felt myself get pushed in her direction. I walked slowly towards her, waiting for her to see me coming.

She wasn't noticing me. I followed her line of sight and saw a bright red Ludwig talking to Felicia, and Felicia was happily bouncing up and down, saying yes over and over again. He must have asked her to the dance.

I looked back at Lovina, and saw a sad look on her face, that quickly turned into a scowl. As I got even closer, she noticed me, and directed her scowl at me.

"What, bastard?!" she snapped angrily.

"Lovina." I said

"What!?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" her face grew bright red, her eyes widening. Her mouth opened and closed quickly, like she was trying to say something, but couldnt.

Felicia chose that moment to come over.

"Hey Lovi, wassup?" Felicia questioned her sister.

Lovina muttered something in Italian to her. "Feli, lui mi ha chiesto alla danza. Aiutami!"

She must have said something about me, because Feli immediately looked at me excitedly. Feli said something back to her

"posso dire andrai?" I saw Lovi blush and nod slowly. Felicia whipped towards me, a huge smile on her face.

"She'll go to the dance with you!" I smiled at Lovina, who turned even redder than I thought possible, and ran away. Felicia just smiled at me, and ran after her.

I smiled in success and walked back towards Francis and Gillian. they both raised their eyebrows as I approached, so I gave them a thumbs-up. Gillian "Whooped!" while Francis smiled.

{~}

At lunch time, I stayed at my desk and waited for My friends to come sit with me. Gil pulled up a chair, and Francis pushed a desk over. We began eating lunch, and I couldn't help overhearing a conversation behind me.

"My dress is so amazing! It's red and white and has little blue stars over the chest part!" an American voice announced loudly.

"My dress is a pretty green, Feli, what does your dress look like?"Elizaveta asked.

"Ve~I haven't gotten my dress yet! Neither has Lovi!" I turned my head to look at the girls, Allison, Elizaveta, Felicia, Lovi, and Sakura were eating lunch together. Well, Lovi was sitting a little a part from them, but she was still there.

"I have not yet gotten my dress also" Sakura spoke up.

Elizaveta's eyes brightened. "I know! You guys should go dress shopping after school! I can go with you and help you!" Sakura and Feli both nodded, but Lovi just focused on her sandwich.

"You too, Lovina." Elizaveta looked at her. Lovina's eyes widened in shock, I'm guessing she has never been invited to go out with Feli's friends. She nervously nodded. I saw her stare at the floor in shock, as if not believing she was invited out, to the mall! I held a laugh in and turned back to my friends.

Lovina POV

The end of the day arrived in a flash. Before I knew it, the bitches were pulling me into their car and speeding towards the mall.

First, they pulled me into some fancy dress store. Feli immediately ditched me and headed towards a large carousel thing in the middle of the store. Elizaveta and Sakura followed, leaving me standing alone at the entrance to the store.

"Do you need assistance?" a voice pooped up next to me. I jumped about ten feet in the fucking air, and shook my head towards the assistant.

Sneaky bastard.

I headed to where the other girls were holding dresses up to themselves. I watched feli hold a up a skintight, strapless, short dress up to herself and start laughing. I watched as they laughed and acted like friends, while I just felt out of place. I turned to leave, when I head a

"Lovina!" I turned around to see Elizaveta motioning for me to come over. I walked over, flabbergasted that they still wanted me here.

"What's your dress size?" she asked.

"5" I muttered, still slightly out of it. I watched Elizaveta shuffle through the rack, then held out a purple dress to me.

"Go try it on!" she motioned in the direction Feli was heading. I followed Feli and we both went into seperate changing rooms. I closed the curtain before pulling off my school uniform. I slid the the purple dress on, and managed to get the zipper up. I walked out of the dressing room and everyone gasped.

"Omigod! LOVINA! You look amazing!" Feli screeched. Elizaveta and Sakura gave approving nods. I turned around to face the mirror to see what the big fucking deal was.

I don't want to sound boastful, but I looked fucking HOT!

The dress was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline that showed off my cleavage. The dress hugged every right curve, and went down to my knees. It had an empire waist with a belt clinched around it. Elizaveta rushed towards me with a pair of 4-inch sparkly silver high heels. I put them on and wobbled around a bit. They went well with the sparkles in the chest part of the dress. I turned around and just stared at my self in the mirror. Elizaveta started talking.

"And we can style your hair all pretty, instead of this-" she tugged the hairtie to my ponytail, causing my wavy hair to fall around my shoulders.

"Antonio is gonna be all over you!" Feli said happily.

"Felicia. Please do not say things so suggestively." Sakura said.

I forgot how modest she was..

"Well girls, only 4 more days until the dance on Friday!" Elizaveta said.

Me, Feli and Sakura paid for our dresses and shoes and exited the store. We all said goodbye and parted ways to go home. I just now realized how good it felt to have friends. :)

* * *

Translations: (GOOGLE TRANSLATE!)

**Feli, lui mi ha chiesto alla danza. Aiutami!- Feli, he just asked me to the dance. Help me!**

posso dire andrai?- can I say you'll go?

Aghhhhhh. I haven't had any time to write! I'm sorry! *curls up like an armadillo* So I'm thinking, maybe 5 or more chapters to go before this is done! It depends on how nice my imagination is to me. :3 R&R thanks so much for so many damn reviews! =^= I wasn't expecting that many! :0

It's time to fill out the romance category instead of just hurt/comfort! :3 I hope your as excited as I am!


	14. Chapter 14

Note about Lovina's dress: I got a comment :) about her dress, and just note; her dress isn't a prom dress or inappropriate. The dance is a semi-formal, so you wear knee-length or shorter dresses. The dress I imagined isn't tight, or sluty, and it would be acceptable at a dance. :)

Ps. This chapter is really short!

Antonio POV

(Time skip- Friday at Lunch)

Today was the day.

That night, I would meet Lovina in front of the gym and bring her into the dance. I was looking forward to showing her off to everyone.

I was eating lunch at the usual table, farthest table on the left next to the windows, with Gil, her almost invisible boyfriend Mark (something like that), Francis, an his girlfriend Alice reluctantly came along. I felt like the forever alone meme because I was the only person at this table without my girlfriend. [;_;]

There was idle chitchat at the table, that I occasionally threw a word into. The previous day, Francis had dragged me to a store in the mall to get a suit. He picked out a black one with a white shirt and purple tie. He said the purple tie was to match Lovina's dress.

I scanned the cafeteria, looking for Lovi, but didn't see the familiar Face among the crowd of people.

Lovina POV

(time skip- after school)

How did I end up in this situation?

"I don't trust people with sharp objects near my fucking eye!" I yelled. Elizaveta ignored the comment and continued to approach me with a eyeliner pencil.

Feli, Allison and alice were all holding me down, even though Allison could have done it herself. Elizaveta held my face in place as she carefully applied the eyeliner around my eyes. She put mascara on my lashes and some dark purple eyeshadow on my eyelids.

"There!" she exclaimed, pulling back quickly when the other girls released me. I got up from the chair, and looked over into the mirror. I have to hand it to the Hungarian. Shes actually good at making someone look great. I watched with a small smile on my face as she applied the other girl's makeup. We had to talk Allison out of using face paints to paint an American flag on her forehead, but otherwise the process went smoothly.

At around 7:00 we started to get in our dresses. Allison shamelessly pulled her clothes off in the middle of us, then slipped her dress on. the rest of us modestly turned to a corner and put our dresses on. Elizaveta made final touch ups to our make up and we all went downstairs for pictures.

Antonio POV

Hearing gun shots, I jumped out of the back of my truck. I hit the ground running.

Lovina POV

I think I smiled more in the past ten minutes than I ever have in my life. The cameras were still clicking, everyone's annoying parents wanting every single possible angle. I felt a little out of place with all the attention I was getting. People were telling me I looked super pretty in my dress and whoever was my date was lucky man. This caused me to think of Antonio, which of course made my face turn as red as a fucking tomato.

Antonio POV

I heard footsteps running behind me. I tried to ditch them by turning sharply into an alley.

Lovina POV

We all got in the car and started for the school. We gave our tickets to the teacher at the door and he let us in, saying "Enjoy the dance!" i rolled my eyes at his peppiness. We walked throw the gym doors and of course we turned some heads. I saw one girl smack her date for checking out My butt as I walked back. I laughed a little to myself.

We headed towards the refreshment table where Most of our dates were waiting.

Elizaveta went over to Sophia And kiss her on the cheek. Allison had ditched us already To go meet up with her boyfriend who was sitting a table that everyone had evacuated when Ivan sat down. They truly make the perfect couple. I believe allison is the only person who isn't scared of the Russian. I looked over to were Felicia was running, of course to the two Germans and american, no wait, Canadian, who just walked through the doors. I got closer to make sure Potato bastard didn't pull anything. I couldn't help but notice potato bitch's dress. I mean who couldn't? It was very inappropriate. It was strapless and went down to the middle of her thigh, was skintight and white with black edges at the top and bottom. On her heels, she was slightly taller than Michael, I mean Matthew, but I don't think they cared. Potato bitch would be leading their dances.

Antonio POV

My plan didn't work. I heard the footsteps slow down behind me as i stopped at a dead end.

Lovina POV

It was already a half an hour into the dance, and tomato sucker wasn't here! The song "Fall For You" by secondhand serenade was playing. I drank punch angrily and scowled at the dancing couples. He probably ditched me.

Heartless bastard.

Where was Antonio!?

Antonio POV

I heard two voices behind me "So I heard you put our leader in jail."

AN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAH! And you thought I was gonna just have romance at the end. *stink eye* sucker. :P I LOVE sudden plot twists, so I was like, why not do one!? XD

So, what will happen to Antonio? Review about what you think about the two guys calling John their Leader?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH cya next week or sooner :{D

And I know this was really fucking short okay!?


	15. Chapter 15

Antonio POV:

After school had ended, I had headed home to get ready for the dance. I was lounging around the house, waiting for it to be closer to the dance so I could put my suit on.

I was about to take my shirt off so I could put my suit on, when I heard a yell outside. I pushed the shades covering my window over and peeked outside. My jaw dropped in shock at the site in front of me. Two guys had just pushed my neighbor, an elderly old woman, into the street. I threw open my apartment door and ran down 3 flights to the ground level. I pushed open the door and ran towards the lady. Luckily, no cars had come by while she was helplessly lying in the street. I dashed out and helped her up. She smiled warmly and thanked my graciously. I walked with her back to the apartment complex and pushed the elevator button for her. Once the doors closed, I turned away to look for the 2 guys who had pushed her into the street. Seeing no one, I sighed and went back inside.

Normal POV

Two pairs of eyes followed the spainard as he went back into the building. Two mouths turned upright in a sneer.

Antonio POV.

I had finally gotten into my suit, said goodbye to my mother and walked to the parking lot for the people who lived in my apartment building. I had about an hour until I had to leave for the dance. I climbed in the back of my truck and sat down against the side. I leaned back and closed my eyes, picturing how pretty mi tomate was going to look.

After a couple minutes of resting, I opened my eyes to the now setting sun. The array of colors was beautiful. I smiled a little to myself and checked the time. 45 mintues until I had to leave. I was just closing my eyes when I heard a gunshot.

Suddenly, there was a bullet sized hole in my truck where my head was 3 mintues ago.

Hearing gunshots, I jumped out of the back of my truck. I hit the ground running. I took of down the street on instinct. I heard voices yelling and footsteps behind me. I started sprinting, only Lovina on my mind. I didn't want to die without her knowin I loved her. I pictured her pretty face, even the permanent scowl on her face was cute!

I heard footsteps behind me, slowly getting closer. I turned sharply into an alleyway, hoping to ditch them. My plan didn't work. I heard the footsteps slow down behind me as i stopped at a dead end. I was tempted to call out to then and ask them why they were chasing Me. I slowly turned around and saw two big, burly guys at the entrance to the alley, closing in on me. One of them opened their mouth. "So I heard you put our leader in jail." I gulped and backed as far into the wall as I could, wishing it would just swallow me up.

One guy pointed a gun at me, while the other one got even closer to me. He took my head in his hand, pulled my head towards him, then slammed it back into the wall.

My world faded to black.

Lovina POV.

After a hour had passed, and I decided the fucker had really ditched me. I looked around at everyone having fun without me. I blinked my eyes a couple times to get rid of the tears, I mean I wasn't crying dammit! I pushed open the gym doors, passed the annoying teacher, and walked to go lean against the side of the school. I pulled my phone out of the pocket in my dress and pressed the home button. The time said 9:00. I sighed loudly and stuck my phone back in the pocket. I looked back at the school and was about to walk back inside, when I felt a hand cover my mouth. Another one wrapped around my waist and started pulling me back. I tried to scream and struggle against my attacker, but It proved futile. I felt a fist hit the back of my head and the world went black.

Felicia POV

I took a short break from dancing with Luddy, and went to the bathroom. I reapplied my lip gloss and exited the washroom. I looked around for a sign of Lovi an Toni, but couldn't find them. I was starting to worry. When I couldn't see them anywhere, I felt that something was terribly wrong.

Antonio POV

I jerked awake at a sharp pain in my side. I opened my eyes and found I was in a warehouse. I looked around, searching for anyone, and saw one of the guys who had held the gun at me. He was looking outside, standing in the doorway to the warehouse. I jumped slightly when a loud voice called to him from outside.

"We got 'er!" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I tilted my head to see who they were dragging here.

I almost exploded when I saw another guy dragging Lovi throw the dirt. He tossed her limp body forward and she flew through the air like a rag doll. Her body made a sickening thud as it hit the concrete. I struggled against the ropes they had used to tie me to a pole that supported the rafters. They noticed me struggling and smirked. A guy appeared behind me and held my face, making me look at mi tomate.

I felt like killing every single one of them the second they kicked her. I watched in horror as they continued to kick her around.

"Why!? Why are you doing this!?" I yelled out. The guy behind me dug his nails into my neck.

"Shuddaup. Our new boss will explain it to ya, so quick your yapping." he snarled out. They dragged Lovina over to another pole and tied her there. I watched the other men warily, hoping they wouldn't hurt her again.

I looked back over to my Lovi, and saw a little dribble of blood slid down her chin. I slammed my foot on the ground, frustrated that I couldn't do anything but watch.

I looked over Lovi, checking for any fatal injuries. None that I could tell. I grimaced at the sight of her torn up dress, what used to be a pretty purple, now a dirt brown. The bastards probably dragged her here.

Knowing that only got me more angry, and wanting to rib them apart limb from limb even more.

Sooner or later, their new "boss" came out, and brought 5 more guys with him. Lovina had yet to regain consciousness, and I highly doubted me winning against 7 guys if I had to fight. The boss came closer and got right in my face.

A tough guy, huh?

"So, Mexican guy." he started.

"Spanish" I corrected angrily.

"Do I look like a give a flyin' shit?"

I said nothing. He leaned forward and grabbed my hair, pulling me closer to him.

"Do I look like I give a shit!? Huh? ANSWER ME!"

"No." I said bitterly. He threw me back against the pole

So their tactic is intimidation.

"So, we all know that it is your fault that our former boss has landed his ass in jail." the new boss looked around to his followers, and they all nodded in agreement. The new boss focused his attention back to me.

"and, you probably didn't know, John had some unfinished business with special customers. Once he was in jail, he couldn't finish this business. These special customers sued us, for not being able to finish this business, so it's your fault.*" i nodded, absorbing the little information that had been provided, trying to grasp the situation better.

"So why did you feel it was necessary to bring Lovina here?"

"We thought it would be good for wearing down your sanity if we torture your girlfriend too." I looked at him in shock. All this, just to get back at me for putting their leader in jail!? I saw one of the followers kick Lovina in the stomach for good measure, probably to prove that they would actually hurt her. I felt anger bubbling inside me, along with the intent to kill.

Notes: * I hated writing that sentence! All my grammar and writer senses in me were yelling at me! I wanted to make it sound more like proper English, but the character always skipped classes so he doesn't talk Maturely. ;_;

An: looks like Dark!spain is coming out . Shits about to go down bro! :3 cya soon!

I REALLY appreciate all the reviews! I didn't really have a master plan for this story, I just wanted to write a multi-chapter one to get me on my feet.

I never expected so many reveiws and I am trying my best to reply to every single one from now on. :) I love you guys! Reviews are my fuel! So drop one if you have time! Or come back and write one! :D thanks so much!


	16. Chapter 16 important authors note!

**Update**

Hey guys :D sorry I have been gone for like a week ;_;

The fact is, I am the sickest I ever have been. As of now, my temperature is 103.7 degrees F of 39.833 degrees Celsius (according to google. I'm american so I don't use Celsius^.^)

And my first day of school is on tuesday, so you may not have an update for a little while. ;_;

My mom just wants me to get better in time for school, so she's like "No computer! Sleep!" so I can't type up the next chapter :C

So don't hate me, I'll try to update next week. :)

Sorry that this is not a chapter. :C


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys. :) I'm actually not in a good mood right now, but I feel mean not writing another chapter to my story. :D I'm over my illness just in time for school. Thanks to all the people who told me to get better soon! :D

I just started 8th grade and I realized how different I am from my friends last year.

NONE of them like anime too! D: they think it's for nerds and weirdos. Also Pokemon too. :[] can't wait to graduate. :/

So on that wonderful note, time to start the story :D

P.s I feel antonio's theme song for this chapter is "Monster" by skillet. Go listen to that. :D

Antonio POV

I struggled against the ropes that tied my hands to the pole, and winced when they just got tighter. I shook my hair out of my eyes, and looked around for our captors. I saw them laughing, smoking and talking by the entrance, waving their guns around as they talked. I scowled at them and looked over to Lovina.

She was sitting there, hunched over the legs she had brought to her chest. Her breathing was quickly becoming more and more rapid as the mintues slowly passed. I felt sick and useless looking at her. I could tell she was about to have another panic attack, everything going on must really be getting to her.

I struggled more, not really caring if my wrists got torn off, trying to get the rope of my hands. One of the men noticed and hit the butt of the gun into my head. I lurched forward, only to be yanked back by the rope around my wrists.

I bit my lip in panic as one of the men got closer to Lovi, looking at me with a smirk. I saw Lovi cower more into her legs as he got closer.

"Where's the sunny attitude? Huh, bitch? Where's the fuckin' sunny attitude?" he kicked her in the leg, causing her to cry out in pain.

"You used to be so willing. So oblivious!" he started to laugh maniacally as he continued harming her.

I closed my eyes, not wanting her to watch.

I heard more sounds of boot on skin, and cringed. I snapped my eyes open when I heard a dry voice yelling.

My eyes widened even more when I discovered it was Lovi screaming. Her voice, dry and scratchy from unuse and crying, was echoing throughout the warehouse.

"I'M NOT LIKE HER! I'M MY OWN PERSON! I'm not like Felicia..." she was cut off when the man place a boot on her throat, pushing her back into the pole more.

He leaned forward with his boot places strategically over her throat, and said quietly "Ya wanna say that again? Little slut?" even from my position, far away from her, I could she her eyes unusually wide, and her frame shaking.

The man pushed back, throwing his boot into her throat once more, and spat at her.

I glared at the man in rage, and looked back over to Lovina. She was breathing more quickly then before, desperately sucking in air. There was dirt from the boot on her throat, and i was getting seriously pissed.

I looked up again as two different men walked by Lovi, on the way to another area of the building, and one of them threw a beer bottle at the pole, right above her, and broken glass rained down on her, leaving a deep gash in her cheek. The rest of the glass left little scraps all over her arms and legs.

That was the last straw.

In an impressive adrenaline-fueled pull, the ropes snapped. I lunged towards the man who threw the bottle and tackled him to the ground. My vision grew slightly hazy as I furiously pounded my fist into his face over and over and over...

Lovina POV

I watched as Antonio tackled the bastard to the ground. I felt relieved, but that soon turned to fear.

He looked terrifying.

His hair cast a shadow over his eyes, and his fist had a thin coating of blood on it, from punching the guy so much. The other man looked on with widened eyes, probably still in shock.

I worried looke over to the other men, who were just starting to notice the tomato bastard was free.

No no no no no no no

I had started rocking back and forth, no doubt about to have another panic attack, this time with no Felicia to whisper comforting words into my ear.

Then I realized. I brought my legs upwards, so my elbow was poking into my thigh and felt it.

The small, retangled of plastic and glass that was about to save my life.

I felt a little more relived, thinking about how overprotective Felicia can be sometimes, and how she has my phone on GPS so she can know where I am. It was all because of my panic attacks she did this.

I really really hoped she was wondering where I was this whole time. I looked back to Antonio, where in a blind rage he was attacking the other guy. Luckily these guys didn't have guns. But the ones at the entrance who just noticed the fight, did.

Felicia POV

"Let me drive Ludwig!" I whined at Ludwig. He handed over the key to his car with a "Fine." I started the ignition and raced to the road in the direction of Lovi's phone, according to the GPS.

"Hold on Lovina." I prayed in a low voice.

Lovina POV

I was starting to give up hope that Felicia would come, when a car crashed threw the wall opposite the entrance to the warehouse. I looked through the dashboard, to see a sick-looking/pissed off potato bastard, and Felicia with a determined smile on her face.

I saw her say something to Potato bastard, and he yelled something probably along the lines of "you crashed my car through the fucking wall!" and Felicia said something along the lines of "That's the point!" the potato opened the door, and jumped out, fists raised, ready to fight. He had ditched his suit jacket and shirt, wearing a black tank top and his suit pants. Felicia hopped out, still in her dress, but without her high heels on. The people with the guns immediately ran towards them, probably hoping to pacify them, but, I thought with a smirk, no one can handle Feli when she's pissed. And after she glanced at the state I was in, she was probably pretty pissed.

Potato bastard made the first move, successfully getting the gun out of one of the guys hands, and pining him to the ground. I saw Felicia start throwing random punches, movements similar to that of a video game character being controlled by a person just pressing buttons on a controller to a fighting game. one of her punches luckily connected with a mans jaw, and he was wiped out. The other guys looked at her with a shoe expression on their faces.

She smiled triumpfetly and the potato bastard told her to go untie me. She ran over, not really bein careful of where she was stepping with bare feet, until I yelled that there was glass.

She approached my more carefully, the stooped down and used a shard of glass to cut the ropes binding me.

I pulle my arms back in front of me, and winced when the muscles hurt and bones cracked from being in the same position for so long.

I waited for Feli to say something, and looked up curiously when she didn't. Then I followed her gaze to Antonio. He was sitting in a little pool of blood coming from the two bodies he just beat to a pulp. He was slightly shaking, his hair still casting shadows on his eyes. His hands were raised close to his face, and you could tell he was staring at them. There was blood, mostly the enemies, some of his, coating his hands. He was just staring at them. Like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

I was getting worried for his sanity.

Ludwig POV

I finished knocking all the other men unconscious, and threw their guns into the trunk of my car, where they couldn't reach them. I hurried over to were Felicia and Lovina were, feeling worried. They both had panicked* looked.

"Are you guys okay-" I started to ask, but stopped when I followed their gazes to where Antonio was sitting.

I have seen this state of a man before. It is when a man has just killed and it was slowly starting to eat at his sanity.

"Stay here." I ordered to Felicia an Lovina. They both didn't respond, but I don't think they were going anywhere. I slowly approached Antonio, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you know your name?" I questioned. He shook me off, but I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look me in the eyes. His eyes were even scary looking. The irises where way too small in the eye. Generally speaking, he looked crazy. "Do you know your name?" i questioned again, louder this time.

"Carr-ideeo" he half sung in a funny voice. I could feel my eyes slightly widened, and bad feeling creeping into my stomach. I picked him up, and threw him over my shoulder. I could feel the Italian's eyes on my as I brought him to my car and laid him down in the back seat.

I shut the door so he wouldnt leave. I walked back over to the girls, just as Felicia was starting to help Lovina up. I helped her help Lovina walk. They both got into the front seat, Felicia having Lovina sitting on her lap, which probably made Lovina embarrassed, but there was no way I was going to let her sit in the back seat with a crazy man. I backed out of where Felicia had crashed through the wall, and got back onto the main road.

I turned in the direction of the hospital, and smiled when I saw that Lovina had fallen asleep, with Felicia rubbing her back gently.

*= when I typed panicked, I typed it wrong and it auto corrected it to pancaked :D

An: Thanks for reading! Maybe a chapter or two more then the epilogue! Now you know the reason Lovi was yelling "I'm not like her! I'm my own person!" when Antonio found her in the woods! :D everything is still being discovered' :D

It's just that whenever John would hurt Lovi, he would insult her, trying to make her more self concious, thus slowly reducing her sanity, by yelling things like that at her. :/ meanie butt!

I tried to stick closely to Fem!Italy's character, noting that when angered she can really pack a punch. :D

Ahh writing put me in a better mood :D

Oh and answer this question= do you think I should make the GerIta side to this story? I think I may be a good idea! :D


	18. Chapter 18

...

Please don't kill me. ;-;

I'm SOOOOOOOO fricking sorry I haven't updated. D:

I completely lost track of time for when I was supposed to update.

School been really hectic and I have yet to do a bunch of projects that are due this week. ;-;

I haven't had ANY free time.

That means like no watching anime, reading manga or surfing around on

I'm super sorry and I'll try to make this a good update. Warning. Incredibly short and cheesy

XD

Hope you don't all hate me :)

Lovina POV

My foot tapped against the clean floor of the hospital.

It's been about a month since that night.

I would always have a reminder of that night when I looked at my face. The long, white scar running across my face.

It would bring up painful memories of seeing Antonio in such a psychotic state.

Insane eyes staring hungrily at the people he just knocked out, wanting more violence and bloodshed.

I teared up everytime I thought about it.

But, just like any other day after I, myself, was let out of the hospital, I waited with Antonio.

Every day.

I haven't gone to school.

I don't want to go to school.

Don't want to face all those questioning eyes.

Dot want to have to deal with that.

So I wait with Antonio.

Right now he's asleep. He looks so peaceful sleeping.

His physical injuries were fixed right away, the reason why he was in the hospital so long was his state of mind.

He seemed bipolar at first, his mood and personality swinging back and forth between happy-go-lucky and scarily violent and mean.

Over this past month, his mental state has been improving, and he acts normal most of the time.

They said, with the progress they are making, the doctors could release him from the hospital in a couple of weeks.

I was overjoyed at the fact. Not that I told anyone, though.

{••}

2 weeks pass,

Antonio was being let out of the hospital today.

He was in stable condition mentally and was back to normal.

I can't say I wasn't relived when he called to me using that petname that used to irritate me so much

"Lovi~!" I turn and see Antonio running towards my car. The doctor and therapist who were overseeing his recovery smiled and waved at me. The therapist waved me over.

Antonio waited by the car for me to finish talking to her.

"Lovina, you must be happy he's back."

I resisted the urge to cuss her out and say I didn't like the tomato bastard, but i just nodded. I was happy to have the bastard back.

"You being here everyday really sped up his recovery. Whenever he turned "dark" and we told him you were coming, he would immediately turn back to normal. You two are a wonderful couple." She smiled at me as I felt my cheeks turn bright red.

I stammered out a thank you and dashed to the car, where I was greeted by a "You look like a tomato Lovi!" I glared at him, but he just laughed it off.

I pulled out of the hospital parking lot and started driving towards Antonio's apartment complex.

A slow sprinkling of rain was starting to hit the window.

"Hey, Lovi, could you pull over here?" I heard Antonio say. I looked to where he was gesturing and was slightly startled.

"Why the fuck would you want me to pull over in the old grocery store parking lot?" That grocery store had been abandoned for years, why on earth would he want me to stop?

But I gave in to his puppy dog eyes and pulled over.

The second the car stopped, he flung open his door and stepped outside into the rain, which was starting to pick up.

I pulled the key out of the ignition and wondering what the hell he was thinking.

Then he walked over to my side of the car and opened the door.

He pressed the play button on his iPod, starting a slow paced song, lightly tossed his iPod onto the passengers seat, then reached for my hand.

"May I have this dance, Miss Vargas?" I stared at him in shock.

"Are you fricking serious?" I yelped. He smiled mischievously and pulled me out of the car.

I flinched a little when raindrops landed on me, but they were kind of refreshing.

Antonio then grabbed my hands and placed them on his shoulders. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist. I again, yelped in surprise.

He whispered in my ear "Since we missed the dance, I consider this recompense."

He started swaying and pulling me along to the song, and I just followed his lead in a haze.

The song ended after a couple minutes and the iPod was quiet.

It was pouring rain at that point and we were both soaked.

He laughed loudly and I stared up at him.

Then he whispered in my ear "You're so beautiful"

My eyes widened as his head shifted and lips were covering mine.

After standing stock still for about 20 seconds, I finally gave into the kiss.

{=|.|=}

AN: sorry. ;-; and I didn't want to be one of those authors who never updates.

I know I suck.

Would u like an epilogue, or do you hate me too much to read another chapter. :(


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue to helping Lovina.

~The end of the school year~

Lovina POV

I held in a loud laugh at the face the tomato basta- I mean, my boyfriend, was making. Feli, the potato bastard, Antonio and me were all in our kitchen, and me and Feli were making pasta we had all passed the year and were celebrating the beginning of the summer. We were eating lunch then afterwards, we're going to the beach!

Not that I'm excited or anything like that.

Feli had just splattered the tomato sauce by accident and a huge glob landed on Antonio's face. He ha the funniest expression on his face.

"Lovi!" He called, wrapping his arms around my waist "lick it off!" He asked.

BANG!

Antonio was now on the floor, holding his head.

"NO WAY BASTARD!" I yelled, my face probably as red as a...

"tomato!" Antonio said, poking my cheeks, having quickly recovered from my punch.

Feli laughed and gave him a napkin, and he wiped the sauce off his face.

~at the beach~

Antonio POV

We got to the beach, it is so beautiful! The sun was bright, the water was sparkling. I was looking forward to throwing Lovi off the dock...

Ludwig parked the car and we all got out, walking towards the nearly empty beach.

"why is there no one here?" I asked.

"Our grandfather used to own this beach, now it's passed down to us." Feli answered happily.

Felicia spread out the blanket and Ludwig set up the blanket. Lovina sat around doing nothing.

Like usual.

I pulled my shirt off and ran quickly towards the ocean, running until the water was up to my shoulders.

I saw Felicia and Ludwig slowly get in, but Lovina had yet to move from her spot under the umbrella.

I swam out of the ocean and ran towards her.

Her face got red as I came closer.

So cute~!

"Lovi, are you coming in the water?" I asked.

She looked startled and shook her head, pulling her towel tighter around her.

Hmm.

I pulled her towel off her and picked her up.

"ANTONIO! Fucking put me down!" She screeched. But I threw her over my shoulder and carried her towards the dock. I ignored her pounding fists on my back.

I pulled her off my shoulder and held her by her sides over the dock. She realized her position and started yelling more swear words at me.

Then her eyes widened and she let out a scream as I let her go.

Lovina had learned how to swim since the incident with Sadia at the school's pool, so she's fine.

I jumped in after her and pulled over to the shallow end. She stood and the water was just over her shoulder, The water came up to my chest.

"Isn't this fun Lovina?" I questioned.

Her normally wavy hair was bone straight and sticking to the sides of her face. I brushed the hair out of her face and found a blush on her cheeks.

"Aww. Lovi, you look like a.."

"Tomato. I Fucking know. You tell me every day." She looked away from me.

She must be embarrassed.

I put my arms around her and connected our lips.

Lovina blushed more, if that's even possible, and kissed me back.

She pushed me away after a while and stomped back to the blanket, where she sat, rolled up in a towel, only her face showing.

How cute.

[The End]

Outake:

Feli and Ludwig looked over when they heard a yell of "DIE, BASTARD!"

Feli yelled "LOVI! He's gonna drown!"

{.}

AN: thank you guys for staying with this story for such a Long time! You're so nice to me with all your reviews! I don't reply to most of my reviews, but I read them and LOVE them all. :)

I DO have a new fem!Romano story, but the pairing is AmericaxFem!romano so check that out! It's called Someone Like Me.

It's about things like depression, suicide, self harm, eating disorders, and all that fun stuff. So please check that out and don't forget to leave a review!

:D

Love you guys


End file.
